


Un secreto mal guardado

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Colección de oneshots para la Nijiaka Week 2017.1: ¿Nijimura es tonto o se lo hace?2: Era bastante probable que Nijimura se hubiese comido a Midorima.3: En el festival cultural de Rakuzan hay varias atracciones principales, pero ninguna es tan fuerte como la de Akashi hacia Nijimura.4: Nijimura no acaba de sentirse a gusto en casa de Akashi.5: Kise, una vez más, tiene la culpa de todo.6: Lo que habría pasado si Nijimura hubiese estado donde no estuvo.





	1. "Deja de preocuparte por mí"

**Author's Note:**

> El secreto mal guardado es que no sé poner títulos.
> 
> En fin, otro año dándolo todo con la semana Nijiaka.

Nijimura tenía un ojo excelente para la gente. No era por ser presumido, ni mucho menos, pero había detectado al canto el potencial de Akashi cuando muchos otros, incluidos los adultos, dudaban de él por su aspecto poco atlético. Al menos cuando tenía doce años y acababa de entrar en Teikou, por supuesto.

A veces, incluso, Akashi se sentía vulnerable a su lado porque sentía que lo podía leer como a un libro abierto. Cualquier excusa para ocultar su tristeza o cada gesto, por mínimo que fuese, que pudiese delatar un rastro de inquietud era para Nijimura algo tan sencillo como recibir un pase perfecto.

Dicho esto, cualquiera daría por hecho que alguien tan observador y capaz como el capitán Nijimura se habría dado cuenta de que _cierta persona_ estaba empezando a albergar sentimientos que, quizás y solo _quizás_ , sobrepasaban los límites de la admiración.

—¿Eh, qué miras? —Nijimura se frotó la mejilla, como si estuviese buscando alguna miga de la que librarse—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—No, no es nada. Solamente estaba absorto en mis cosas.

— _Ya_ —espetó Nijimura. Ese _ya_ era la versión reducida de “a mí no me la das con queso, ¿sabes? Pero tampoco te voy a presionar si no quieres hablar del tema”, cosa que, francamente, era de agradecer.

Nijimura era observador y capaz para absolutamente todo, salvo para interpretar todo aquello que le incumbiese directamente a él.

Hasta parecía —y perdón por la expresión— _tonto_.

A veces Akashi dudaba de si aquel era un despiste que se autoimponía Nijimura para no herirle los sentimientos, pero, visto lo visto, esa hipótesis perdía fuerza a medida que se movían las manecillas del reloj.

Si de verdad existiese esa autoimpostura, Nijimura no habría hecho lo que acababa de hacer. Era solo un partido amistoso contra un equipo mediocre de la zona. Era obvio que Teikou iba a hacerse con la victoria con una facilidad pasmosa. No había nada que celebrar. Aun así, nada más sonar la bocina que marcaba el fin del partido, Nijimura atravesó media cancha a todo correr y se abalanzó sobre Akashi, riendo, revolviéndole el cabello, más resplandeciente que nunca. Habría que analizar por qué solamente Akashi se turbó nada más ver aquella sonrisa tan torcida como angelical, mientras que sus compañeros de equipo se quedaron impasibles.

—Oye, no te pases de modesto, que has hecho un partidazo. —Nijimura le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Sigue así, ¿eh?

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, Nijimura-san.

—Qué asco. A ver si estos dos se van a un hotel de una vez —masculló Haizaki entre dientes, tentando a la fortuna una vez más. Esta, por una vez, le sonrió al hacer que Nijimura no llegase a escucharlo.

Porque si llegase a hacerlo, las consecuencias serían horribles, ¿no?

Era impensable que Nijimura se pudiese tomar bien un chiste de Haizaki, ya para empezar, y menos aún si implicaba una relación “demasiado estrecha” con Akashi.  Tal vez se ofendería. Eso sí, nunca apartaría la mirada, avergonzado, como si acabase de escuchar una verdad que no estaba preparado a afrontar. Esa habría sido la reacción de Akashi, desde luego.

 

*

 

La especialidad de Kuroko era interpretar a la gente. Su ojo estaba mucho más desarrollado que el de Nijimura, y eso era mucho decir. Afortunadamente para el equipo, y sobre todo para el propio Akashi, Kuroko contaba con un don que escaseaba por Teikou: la discreción.

Kuroko se había dado cuenta de cómo la voz de Akashi se aterciopelaba cuando tenía que dirigirse a Nijimura, pero nunca decía nada. No eran necesarias risitas malignas ni comentarios fuera de lugar. Como mucho, una sonrisa cómplice.

Y luego estaba Nijimura.

—Oye, a Momoi le gusta _mucho_ Kuroko, ¿que no?

Akashi no era una persona que cediese fácilmente a la furia, de verdad que no. De eso se diferenciaba bastante bien de Nijimura, aunque en ocasiones también envidiase esa habilidad suya para liberar sus emociones en vez de tragárselas como si fueran píldoras envenenadas.

Dicho eso, Akashi quiso coger su bloc y con él golpear a Nijimura en la cabeza. Tardó apenas un segundo en detectar que Momoi, de un día para otro, se moría por los huesos de Kuroko. No llegó a presenciar ni un abrazo estruendoso, ni un cálido “¡Tetsu-kun!” ni nada. Solo le bastó ver con el rabillo del ojo cómo Momoi sonreía de una manera especial cuando Kuroko hacía uno de sus pases.

A Akashi solo le quedaba una opción: fruncir el ceño.

—Eso es irrelevante siempre y cuando Momoi cumpla con su función como administradora —respondió Akashi, tajante.

Ciego para tantas cosas y una lupa humana para otras, Nijimura puso una mueca de desagrado.

—Y no te digo que no. Akashi, macho, ni un comentario se te puede hacer. ¿Qué, andas de mala leche?

—En absoluto. Solamente estoy concentrado en mis actividades.

En su voz había un “quizás deberías hacer tú lo mismo” implícito que no hizo más que ahondar la expresión irritada de Nijimura.

 

*

 

Nijimura se dio cuenta de que Akashi estaba algo disgustado por algo que había dicho o hecho y, en mayor o menor medida, era cierto.

De modo que vino a disculparse.

—Quiero que sepas que nunca te haría daño adrede, pero el caso es que lo he hecho porque soy un memo y… eso, que te debo una disculpa —le dijo Nijimura después de las clases.

Esa humildad torpe para reconocer un error era ya de por sí tan encantadora que Akashi no tuvo ni la fuerza ni la desfachatez de negarle una sonrisa educada. Por extraño que sonase, le hizo ilusión que Nijimura, _Nijimura Shuuzou_ , estuviese pasando un mal rato por haberle enfadado; eso solo demostraba lo importante que era Akashi para él.

—No me debes nada. Quizás tenías razón y yo estaba algo susceptible de más —admitió Akashi—. En tal caso, soy yo el que debería disculparme.

—¡Que no, que el gilipollas fui yo! No intentes ahora repartir la culpa, que la cosa no funciona así. —Nijimura puso los brazos en jarra, molesto, pero rápido su expresión se suavizó tanto que a Akashi le habría gustado acariciarle la cara—. Akashi, eres un buen chaval. Ya no te hablo de jugador a jugador, sino como persona, ¿me entiendes?

Darle pequeños tirones a la cinta de su cartera escolar no iba a ayudarle a mantener el tipo, pero Akashi lo hizo de todos modos; era como si estuviese pidiendo ayuda a alguna entidad superior.

Las alabanzas de Nijimura eran siempre como chocolate que se derretía poco a poco en la boca, pero ahora, que iban más allá del baloncesto y daban de lleno en lo personal, se antojaban más a los cerezos en plena flor. Eran palabras efímeras y cargadas de una belleza que lo alegraba tanto como le ponía triste.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, eso estaba sonando a rechazo.

—No sé qué decir —admitió Akashi.

—Tampoco es que tengas que decir nada. —Nijimura le acarició la cabeza—. Ya verás, algún día se fijará en ti.

Akashi estaba tan centrado en cómo la palma de la mano de Nijimura tocaba su nuca que tardó en darse cuenta de lo elemental: el tema de conversación.

—¿Perdón?

—Momoi —dijo Nijimura sin más, casi cohibido.

De fondo, en una conversación que no tenía nada que ver con ellos, se escuchó a Aomine gritando: “¡¿DE QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HABLANDO, MAMARRACHO?!”. Sinceramente, aquello resumía los pensamientos de Akashi a la perfección.

 

*

 

A Akashi le dolía la muñeca. Fue a causa de una mala caída en medio de un minipartido y, si bien no era nada grave, era mejor no forzarse para evitar una lesión mayor.

Apenas un microsegundo transcurrido, Nijimura se levantó de un bote del banquillo y le comunicó algo al entrenador mientras ambos miraban a Akashi. Como era de esperar, lo sacaron inmediatamente de la cancha, pese a la confusión generalizada de Midorima y los demás.

—Tú y yo. Enfermería —ordenó Nijimura con semblante tajante. Sus ojos, penetrantes y serios, no parecían muy dispuestos a que les llevasen la contraria.

Aun así, de fondo se escucharon las risitas de Kise y Aomine. Akashi prefería no pensar si Kise sabía de sus sentimientos por Nijimura por cuenta propia —lo cual era triste de por sí— o si se lo había dicho Aomine a modo de cotilleo.

—¡Suerte, Akashicchi! —exclamó Kise mientras Aomine y uno de tercero contenían la risa.

—Joder, qué forma tan rara de desear que te mejores —comentó Nijimura como quien lee una noticia estúpida en el periódico.

La enfermería de idílica tenía poco, de modo que eso, sumado a que Nijimura era un negado para ciertos asuntos que Akashi prefirió no recordar, no contribuyó a que hubiese un ambiente romántico.

En absoluto.

La enfermera le vendó la muñeca con muy pocas ganas —de hecho, Nijimura, a pesar de ser un mero estudiante, le llamó la atención de malas formas— y los dejó marchar al cabo de un par de minutos. No hablaron mucho. Akashi esperaba que Nijimura le comentase lo increíble que era la ofensa de Murasakibara cuando se lo proponía o las expectativas que tenía para Kise, pero no dijo nada.

Quizás estuviese pensando en lo de su padre.

Fue cuestión de que esa opción apareciese en la mente de Akashi para que Nijimura, lector de mentes a tiempo parcial, lo mirase con gesto mohíno.

—Deja de preocuparte por mí, que el que está lesionado aquí eres tú.

Akashi no respondió. De todos modos, no hacía falta que dijese nada, que Nijimura sabía interpretar sus silencios como si fuesen palabras. A menos, por supuesto, que fuesen sobre _cierto tema_.

Volvieron al gimnasio, siendo diana de miradas indiscretas, y se sentaron en el banquillo sin mediar palabra. Lo más parecido a una conversación fue cuando Akashi, con su mano buena, le pasó una botella de agua a Nijimura, que la cogió sin casi mirarle a la cara.

El minipartido acabó al poco rato. Momoi, casi como una flecha, fue directa a darle un botellín de agua a Kuroko, una toalla y varias palabras de ánimo.

—Macho, Kuroko no se entera de una —dijo Nijimura con su botella de agua en la mano y una sonrisilla burlona—. Y mira que es listo para unas cosas, pero para otras…

Aomine miró a Akashi. Kise y Murasakibara se miraron. Nijimura seguía con sus (irónicas) reflexiones.

Akashi dejó su botellín en el banquillo y se levantó para irse de allí a toda prisa, sin rumbo aparente ni ganas de inventarse una excusa. Sabía que era ilógico pensar que Nijimura se estuviese riendo de él. Lo sabía, de verdad que lo sabía, pero _aun así_ …

Debió de ser obvio que había algo que acababa de sentarle como una puñalada trapera, a juzgar por el resentimiento con el que miraban los demás a Nijimura, aún boquiabierto.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —se preguntó Nijimura.

El único que tuvo valor para responderle fue Murasakibara.

—Pobre Aka-chin.

Los demás, por supuesto, asintieron con vehemencia. El de Akashi no era solo un secreto a voces, sino una ópera donde el único espectador estaba sordo.


	2. Chistes internos

Alguien tenía que decirlo.  
  
Y ese alguien, como no podía ser de otra manera, tenía que ser Aomine.  
  
—Aomine-kun, creo que tienes demasiada imaginación —apostilló Kuroko.  
  
Imaginación o no, ahí había un hecho objetivo: justo cuando Midorima faltaba por primera vez a entrenar, aparecía en la dentadura torcida de Nijimura algo sospechosamente verde. Que podía tratarse de una casualidad, por supuesto, pero pensar que Nijimura era uno de esos ogros comeniños de los que hablaban los cuentos era mucho más divertido que escuchar las mierdas que Akashi o él tuviesen que decir sobre la nueva estrategia a seguir por el equipo.  
  
—¿Tú crees que Mido-chin sabía bien?  
—¿Midorima? Ni de coña. Fijo que sabía a… a… —Aomine pensó en algo asqueroso y verde— a bizcochos hechos por Satsuki.  
  
Murasakibara se llevó una mano a la boca.  
  
—¡Vosotros dos, a callar de una vez! —rugió Nijimura antes de indicarle a Akashi que siguiese con su coñazo de discurso.  
  
Había que reconocer los méritos de Akashi, que estaba codo con codo con Nijimura, el asesino de su mejor amigo, sin decir ni pío.  
  
*  
  
—Aomine-kun, eso es un trozo de lechuga —dijo Satsuki cuando Aomine le comentó lo de la muerte trágica de Midorima.   
—O eso es lo que él quiere que creas —continuó Haizaki con tono burlón.  
  
Ante eso, Aomine esbozó una sonrisilla de superioridad que sacó otro resoplido de Momoi.  
  
*  
  
Como era una persona decente, Momoi se decidió a decirle a Nijimura que tenía algo verde entre los dientes. Así se acabaría de una vez por toda la tontería esa de que el capitán se había comido a Midorima.  
  
—¡Capitán Nijimura!  
  
El capitán se dio media vuelta, con una ceja alzada y una mueca de no esperarse nada bueno de la vida. A su lado estaban dos chicos de segundo, de la clase de Nijimura, mirando a Momoi con gesto inquisitivo. Quizás decirle algo tan vergonzoso con ellos dos delante fuese hacer que el pobre Nijimura, que era bruto, pero simpático, pasase un mal trago innecesario.  
  
Ahora bien, menudos amigos tenía él para que ninguno le dijese nada sobre la lechuga.  
  
—¿Pasa algo?  
—Emm —Momoi miró al suelo, en busca de una excusa convincente, y jugueteó con sus dedos—, ¡nada! Era para decirte que has mejorado tu velocidad. ¡Muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo!  
  
Los amigos de Nijimura se miraron entre sí antes de darle a él un codazo de esos que no deparaban nada bueno.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? Pues me alegro —contestó Nijimura en modo automático, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer. Solo puso una sonrisa medianamente cordial, exhibiendo con un orgullo involuntario el trozo de lechuga (o de Midorima) que se había asentado en sus dientes.  
  
*  
  
Acabó el entrenamiento y nadie, absolutamente ningún miembro del equipo de baloncesto juvenil más prestigioso de Japón, tuvo el valor de acercarse a Nijimura y decirle que tenía restos de comida en los dientes.  
  
—¿Qué le pasa hoy a la gente? —Nijimura frunció el ceño.  
  
Akashi lo miró con una calma que no reflejaba en absoluto lo mucho que se estaba riendo por dentro. Su fachada magistral poco importó, teniendo en cuenta que Nijimura seguía con la vista fija en el resumen del día que luego tendría que entregarle al entrenador.  
  
—No pongas esa cara, Akashi, que sé que tú sabes algo.  
  
Quizás la fachada magistral no era tal.  
  
—Han surgido bromas sobre la falta de asistencia de Midorima. No es nada por lo que haya que preocuparse —aclaró Akashi.  
—Ya, claro —respondió Nijimura con su tono más sarcástico—. Pues mira tú qué cosas, pero diría que el chiste iba más por mí que por él. Algo de que yo era un ogro comeniños o algo así.  
  
Quien tendría que estar ahí manteniendo el tipo debería ser Aomine, el artífice de todo este tinglado, y no alguien parcialmente culpable como Akashi.  
  
—¿Tengo pinta de ser tan mal bicho o qué…? —preguntó Nijimura por lo bajinis, casi más para sí mismo que para Akashi, que apartó la mirada de él para no morir de la vergüenza.  
  
Vergüenza hacia sí mismo. Nijimura podía ser muchas cosas, pero un “mal bicho”, como lo decía él, sí que no era una de ellas. Cierto era que podía pecar de ser un poco más agresivo de lo normal en su forma de hablar, pero era más su forma torpe de expresarse que una falta de empatía o respeto hacia los demás. Si acaso, Akashi lo definiría como una persona con un gran corazón.  
  
Era hora de contar la verdad.  
  
—Nijimura-san, la broma comenzó porque tienes un trozo de lechuga entre los dientes.  
  
Nijimura lo miró como si no hubiese entendido nada de nada.  
  
—¿Qué?  
—La lechuga, al ser verde, hizo que Aomine lo relacionase con Midorima.  
—¡No me expliques el chiste, joder! —Nijimura se levantó de la silla, casi tirándola en el proceso. Akashi se sobresaltó— ¿Nadie podría habérmelo dicho antes o qué? De esa panda de imbéciles me lo esperaba, pero tú, Akashi… Te creía más maduro, ¿sabes?  
  
Dicho eso, se fue a enjuagar la boca al cuarto de baño. Akashi Seijuurou tenía doce años y un corazón roto.

*  
  
Al día siguiente, Midorima volvió sano y salvo al instituto, fuera de las fauces de Nijimura. No sabía por qué sus compañeros de equipo se sorprendieron tanto al verle.  
  
No era algo que el Oha-Asa le hubiese advertido.  
  
  
*  
  
No era muy normal que un chaval de primero fuese a molestar a los de segundo durante el descanso, pero Akashi, que era de todo salvo corriente, lo hacía con tal naturalidad que a casi nadie le llamó la atención.  
  
Salvo a Nijimura, claro.  
  
—¿Qué quieres? —Cada palabra de Nijimura sonaba como un escupitajo.  
  
Akashi no se dejó achicar.  
  
—Buenos días, Nijimura-san. Quería hablar contigo por lo de ayer. —Hizo una pausa, esperando a que Nijimura le preguntase algo—. Te debo una disculpa.  
—Te escucho —Nijimura apoyó la barbilla sobre la mano, cansado y dando sorbos a un zumo de pomelo de máquina expendedora.  
  
Escucharle era imposible cuando estaba montando un escándalo con cada sorbo.  
  
En fin, a Akashi no se le daba muy bien hablar de determinados temas (jamás le inculcaron el concepto de disculparse después de haber hecho algo mal porque él, sencillamente, lo hacía todo bien), de modo que su disculpa consistió en sacar un sándwich de mayonesa y atún de una bolsita y comérselo lentamente, observando a Nijimura sin pestañear.  
  
Nijimura siguió sorbiendo su zumo, sin enterarse de nada. Sabía que Akashi era algo rarito de más, pero esto ya daba un poco de mal rollo.  
  
Akashi se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se había manchado la comisura del labio con mayonesa.  
  
—Iré así a entrenar —aseguró Akashi con tono firme.  
  
Aunque Akashi tuviese unas intenciones de lo más sinceras para con Nijimura, se estaba aprovechando un poco de su bondad; sabía de sobra que su capitán no le permitiría ir por ahí haciendo el ridículo. Era demasiado bueno como para eso.  
  
—Venga, anda, no seas imbécil. —Nijimura dejó el zumo en el pupitre y sacó un pañuelo usado del bolsillo. Con esa asquerosidad le limpió la boca a Akashi. ¿Se podía considerar eso un beso indirecto?—. Déjalo estar, ¿vale? Lo pasado, pasado está. No le des más vueltas. Además, tampoco es que sea culpa tuya.  
—Pero fui cómplice.  
—No me puedo enfadar contigo porque te rías de una broma, Akashi, y menos cuando tienes una sonr…  
  
Akashi se quedó a la espera de que Nijimura continuase.  
  
Nijimura se sonrojó de arriba abajo.  
  
—Pues eso, que no pasa nada —Nijimura volvió a refugiarse en su zumo, mirando con aire ausente a la silla de su compañero de delante.  
  
*

La trágica historia de cómo Nijimura devoró a Midorima y luego este superó a la muerte pasó de generación en generación. Por ejemplo, Aomine se lo contaría a Kise al año siguiente para que tan bella historia no cayese en el olvido.  
  
Kise, ahora portador de un conocimiento todopoderoso, lo guardó consigo hasta que conoció a Takao, el compañero de equipo de Midorima. Él era el siguiente elegido.  
  
—No es para tanto —protestó Midorima.  
—¡Tío, que te confundieron con una lechuga! —Takao se secó una lagrimilla—. Ay, qué pena no haber estado en Teikou por aquel entonces, de verdad, porque menudas risas…  
—No es momento de cháchara, sino de entrenar —dijo Akashi con gesto serio.  
  
Eso era lo que habría dicho Nijimura en su lugar.

*  
  
Akashi se las había apañado para poder quedar a cenar a solas (importante: _a solas_ ) con Nijimura. Casi tuvo que mover cielo y tierra para conseguirlo, pero no se arrepentía de haberse esforzado tanto; un rato con Nijimura era impagable.  
  
Decidieron ir a un restaurante coreano que les había recomendado Momoi. Los precios eran más que asequibles y Nijimura había comentado que tenía ganas de probar la barbacoa coreana, así que la idea, y no era por ser vanidoso, era perfecta. A Akashi hasta le conmovió un poco ver a Nijimura tan entusiasmado preparando la carne y colocándola en una hoja de lechuga que tenía en la mano.  
  
Akashi dio un bocado a su lechuga con complejo de plato. Delicioso, sublime, ¡extraordinario! Tal y como cabía esperar de cualquier cosa que hubiesen preparado las manos expertas de Nijimura.  
  
—Sabes que yo no he hecho casi nada, ¿no? —Nijimura alzó una ceja.  
  
La mano que no sostenía la lechuga estaba libre y sobre la mesa, de modo que Akashi se la rozó con  algo que en algunas culturas catalogarían como afecto. Era un gesto inequívocamente romántico, así que, ya que estaba en la situación, Akashi debería dar un paso adelante (figuradamente, puesto que estaba sentado) y confesar sus sentimientos. Ahora o nunca.  
  
—Nijimura-san, hay algo que tengo que decirte —empezó a decir Akashi con una sonrisa tímida que difícilmente asociaría alguien con su típica cara de autosatisfacción.  
  
Temblándole los labios, Nijimura le dedicó una mirada de lo más penetrante antes de decirle:  
  
—Espera, que tienes un trozo de lechuga en los dientes.


	3. "Cuento contigo"

El festival cultural de Rakuzan era un acontecimiento que nadie debería perderse. Al ser un instituto compuesto por la élite, recaía sobre los estudiantes la responsabilidad de hacer un festival que estuviese a la altura de la fama que les precedía. Akashi Seijuurou, el presidente del consejo de estudiantes, se había mostrado especialmente firme este año.  
  
Era, a fin de cuentas, su último año en Rakuzan.  
  
*  
  
—Sí que te lo estás tomando en serio—comentó Nijimura con la nariz algo arrugada—. No es que me esperase menos de ti.  
  
Nijimura le había hecho el gran favor de cogerle prestados un par de libros en la biblioteca universitaria que, en el fondo, y muy en el fondo, no eran estrictamente necesarios para que Akashi pudiese organizar debidamente el festival. Su repertorio de excusas para ver a Nijimura se estaba agotando a una velocidad alarmante.  
  
—Es mi forma de expresarle mi gratitud al instituto en el que he pasado estos últimos tres años —explicó sin apartar la vista de su taza de té. Sabía que ahora, Nijimura, sentado frente a él, estaría haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para terminarse un té que estaba demasiado cargado para él. Torpe, amable, _encantador_.  
  
Y lo mejor de todo era que no había sido de Akashi la idea de venir a la tetería, ni mucho menos; Nijimura, a sabiendas de lo que le costaba beber té que no fuese el de la cafetería de la facultad, le había sugerido quedar ahí. Incluso insistió en invitar a Akashi a su consumición.  
  
Ciertamente, Akashi se estaba consumiendo.  
  
—Por supuesto, puedes acudir tú mismo a ver los resultados. La entrada es libre —Akashi esbozó una sonrisa meramente cortés.  
  
—Oye, pues no suena nada mal la idea. —Nijimura se cruzó de brazos y asintió, satisfecho—. ¿Y cuándo decías que era?  
  
Cuando Akashi pronunció la fecha, la cara de Nijimura perdió toda la compostura de un golpe y se convirtió en una especie de cubo de Rubik que pedía a gritos ser resuelto.  
Akashi sorbió su té.

  
—Intuyo que te viene mal.  
  
—A ver… —Nijimura se rascó la nuca—. Tengo un amistoso ese día y luego curro, así que no sé si me dará tiempo…  
  
—Entiendo —Akashi permaneció con su sonrisa impasible, perfectamente orquestrada.

  
Nijimura llevaba mucho tiempo alejado del baloncesto (Akashi no consideraba que sus “pachangas” de streetball en Estados Unidos contasen demasiado) y era una verdadera delicia verlo en la cancha de nuevo. Si tenía que faltar porque tenía un partido, Akashi lo apoyaría en silencio desde Rakuzan. Era lo menos que podía hacer.  
  
Aun así, le habría gustado que Nijimura pudiese asistir al festival.  
  
—Pero digo yo que igual un hueco sí que me puedo permitir, ¿no?  
  
La calma que irradiaba Akashi en ese momento guardaba poco que ver con las implosiones que estaban arrasando con su mente. Nijimura, pese a su agenda ajetreada, estaba barajando seriamente la posibilidad de dejarse caer por Rakuzan. Akashi dio otro sorbo a su té, tan intenso como el color de sus mejillas y tan amargo como la sensación de ser el único de los dos que se sentía de esta manera.

  
*

  
Akashi estuvo tan ocupado con la preparación del festival que tuvo la cantidad idónea de tiempo para pensar en Nijimura, es decir, nada. Le gustaba pasar tiempo a su lado y hasta se atrevería a decir que había algo sublime en esa sensación agridulce que le embriagaba cuando estaban a solas; dicho eso, pensar en Nijimura cuando no estaba presente era la invitación perfecta para una mente que necesitaba liberarse del estrés, pero que acababa haciéndose daño al visualizar escenarios perfectos donde Nijimura y Akashi eran una pareja bien avenida. Qué lamentable.

  
No debería recrearse en lo imposible, sino saber apreciar su amor platónico mientras durase y, llegado el momento, seguir adelante. Eso es lo que Nijimura también querría para él.

  
Ah, esto contaba como “pensar en Nijimura”. Debería dejar ese hilo de pensamientos y centrarse en el festival. Algo tan baladí como un amor pasajero no debería nublarle el juicio y alejarlo de sus obligaciones como presidente del consejo de estudiantes. Además, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el instituto que le ayudó a crecer como persona durante estos tres últimos años.

  
*

  
Acabó volcándose en cuerpo y alma en el festival.  
  
Y mereció la pena, desde luego. No quería atribuirse los méritos a él solo, por supuesto; todo el mundo en Rakuzan, incluidos los docentes, se esforzaron al máximo para hacer del festival algo memorable.

  
Akashi contempló la pequeña feria que habían organizado los de segundo desde el despacho del consejo de estudiantes. Aunque no hacía mucho del comienzo del festival, ya había una cantidad nada desdeñable de visitantes. Ese era uno de los milagros del boca a boca. Akashi asintió orgulloso, tocando con afecto la ventana en un gesto que Mayuzumi habría calificado de “hiperdramático”.

  
Entre que llevaba un yukata puesto y que no tenía ninguna intención de distraerse con asuntos baladís, dejó el móvil en el escritorio. Fue así, con una vibración algo lejana y de lo más molesta, cómo despertó de su ensoñación. Tenía un mensaje nuevo.

  
“Tal vez sea de Nijimura-san”, pensó antes de fruncir el ceño y regañarse a sí mismo.

  
Se trataba de Mibuchi. Como estaba estudiando en una universidad de Tokio, le resultaba poco menos que imposible el desplazarse adrede para venir al festival. La “solución” de Akashi fue cerciorarse de que Takahashi, del consejo de estudiantes, fuese grabando vídeos y sacando fotos hasta al más nimio detalle. Todo fuera para que Mibuchi, al igual que tantos otros a los que les resultaría imposible venir, pudiesen sentirse integrados.

  
Tras contestar el mensaje de Mibuchi, Akashi se quedó mirando pensativo el historial de conversaciones más recientes: Midorima recomendándole que usase el color blanco para incrementar su buena suerte para el festival y, cómo no, Mayuzumi respondiéndole tres días después. Casi como si le estuviese leyendo la mente, o a modo de invocación inoportuna, Nijimura le mandó un mensaje deseándole buena suerte con el festival. Si tenía suerte, decía, podría pasarse durante unos minutos por Rakuzan. Akashi suspiró. Esa amabilidad no iba a ayudar en nada a que Akashi pasase página.

  
Una vez Kise le había dicho que responder de inmediato era de desesperados y, en vista de que Akashi no lo estaba, esperó setenta segundos antes de contestar para desearle suerte con el partido.

  
Basta de sonrisas tontas y mensajes. Era hora de prepararse para dar el discurso previo a las actuaciones musicales y sorprender a la gente con su pieza de _rakugo_. La había recitado para Kuroko y Kagami por Skype a modo de ensayo. Kagami dijo que no entendía nada de nada, pero eso, probablemente, se debiese a que su formación en Estados Unidos le había impedido apreciar la verdadera esencia del Japón más tradicional. Kuroko, por su parte, se había quedado con cara de esfinge, lo cual no podía ser otra cosa que una buena señal.

  
*

  
El único que aplaudió a rabiar durante su actuación de _rakugo_ fue Hayama. El resto del público, más comedido y no por ello menos sincero, le sonrió por mera educación.

  
*

  
Antes de ir a desafiar al club de _shogi_ , como ya marcaba la tradición, se dejó caer por la clase de 1-D para probar las bolitas de pulpo de las que parecían tan orgullosos. Tal vez fuese porque él era de tercero y, por si fuera poco, el presidente del consejo de estudiantes, pero Akashi notaba cómo los demás lo miraban con algo de temor. No acababan de entender que él era un compañero más, no una especie de jefe mafioso al que tuviesen que pedirle clemencia.

  
—Está delicioso. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo —dijo sonriente.

  
La respuesta fue una risilla tonta por parte de la delegada y un chico del club de caligrafía. Ah, eso le recordaba que tenía que había prometido pasarse por ahí y escribir algo acorde a la situación.

  
*

  
—¡Ese Akashi, cómo mola, se merece una ola! —canturrearon a coro Hayama y Nebuya mientras Akashi, demasiado concentrado como para prestar atención a su alrededor, disputaba una batalla encarnizada contra el presidente del club de _shogi_.  
  
Akashi ganó, por supuesto, y sus amigos aplaudieron como si se tratase de un concierto. Entre ellos, intentando pasar desapercibido, estaba Mayuzumi con cara de querer meter la cabeza bajo tierra.  
  
Por suerte, Akashi se pudo permitir el lujo de hacer una breve pausa en su agenda para dedicarle un poco de tiempo a sus amigos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos, a fin de cuentas.  
  
—¡Qué recuerdos! —gritó Hayama— Rakuzan no ha cambiado en nada, ¿eh?  
  
—Hay cosas que vienen y van, pero otras perduran para la eternidad —afirmó Nebuya con aire regio. Akashi clavó la vista en el suelo.  
  
—Ese es el lema de una marca de salsa barbacoa —apostilló Mayuzumi por lo bajinis.  
  
—¡La mejor del mercado! —Nebuya soltó una risotada y Hayama se unió, aunque probablemente no hubiese escuchado lo que acababa de decir Mayuzumi.  
  
Akashi los siguió en silencio por el pasillo. Miró a través de los cristales durante un segundo, como si esperase ver algo o a alguien en concreto.

  
*

  
Hayama y Nebuya se tuvieron que marchar bastante pronto y Mayuzumi, en algún punto difuminado de la tarde, decidió irse sin previo aviso. Akashi ya no tenía ninguna excusa para no ejercer su cometido de presidente del consejo e ir supervisando uno por uno el trabajo de las clases.  
  
Aun así, se permitió pasar un momento por el despacho del consejo y echarle un vistazo a su teléfono móvil. Solamente tenía un mensaje y era de Nijimura.  
  
“Nos ha pillado un atasco de camino a Kioto y a las ocho tengo que estar en el curro, así que no sé si podré llegar a tiempo. Intentaré estar ahí aunque sea un rato, pero no te puedo prometer nada”.  
  
Esa última parte sacó una sonrisa casi sardónica de Akashi.

  
*

  
Su paso por el club de caligrafía fue tan breve como espectacular, al menos para los pocos visitantes que mostraron algún tipo de interés en la exposición. Siguió inspeccionando las demás clases y clubes, con los recuerdos inevitables de Teikou o de sus amigos del club de baloncesto de Rakuzan nublándole el presente. Con lo duro que había trabajado y con lo impresionante que había quedado todo, se esperaba estárselo pasando un poco mejor, pero le faltaba —y no fue algo en lo que tardase en darse cuenta— alguien con quien disfrutarlo. Su rato con sus amigos le supo a poco, y no había trazas de que llegasen más visitas de conocidos.  
  
—Esto, Akashi-han —Takahashi lo interceptó en medio del pasillo. Akashi ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando por la ventana con aire ausente—, hay ahí abajo alguien que dice que te está buscando.

  
Era demasiado tarde como para que fuese Nijimura. Hizo una lista mental de posibles candidatos que pudiesen estarle buscando a esas horas y en ese día, pero no dio con nadie en concreto.

  
—¿Alguien? —Akashi levantó una ceja.  
  
—No tiene pinta de ser de por aquí y decía que quería verte a ti en concreto, pero…  
  
—Pero estaba de mal humor —continuó Akashi, notando ya una sensación efervescente en su interior.  
  
—¡Y tanto! Mm, no sé, le dije que se quedase ahí abajo por si las moscas. —Takahashi, con cautela, miró a Akashi—. ¿Es… un conocido tuyo?  
  
Akashi procedió a hacer una explicación no solicitada sobre Nijimura Shuuzou y de qué lo conocía, obviando, evidentemente, el carácter de sus sentimientos hacia él. No era algo que tuviese intención de discutir con nadie.  
  
—Vaya, pues sí que lo admiras… —Takahashi se quedó con la boca abierta de par en par, como si acabase de escuchar algo extraordinario.  
  
—¿Perdón?  
  
—Nijimura-han debe de ser una persona increíble si alguien como tú, Akashi-han, le respeta tanto. Eso es lo que quise decir —rió un poco, con vergüenza.  
  
_Alguien como yo_ , se dijo Akashi. Le dio las gracias a su compañero por haberle avisado de que Nijimura estaba ahí y bajó a un pasó deliberadamente lento. No podía, a fin de cuentas, permitir que Nijimura le viese con ese color en las mejillas, y no era cuestión de taparse con las mangas del yukata como si se tratase de una dama de la época Heian.  
  
Si todo era fugaz, y si había cosas que estaban destinadas a cambiar, tal y como había afirmado una marca de salsa de barbacoa en boca de Nebuya, deseaba que al menos esta sensación cuando iba a ver a Nijimura pudiese seguir ahí durante un poco más. No tanto el enfado o el sentimiento de añoranza cuando no lo veía que, más que encandilado, le hacía sentirse estúpido y frágil.  
  
Se paró cuando vio a Nijimura a lo lejos. Su respiración estaba agitada, como si hubiese venido corriendo (siendo Nijimura como era, parecía factible), y venía con el chándal azul oscuro del equipo de baloncesto de la universidad de Kioto. Ni le había dado tiempo a cambiarse. Por si fuera poco, dada la hora que era, no podría quedarse mucho tiempo en Rakuzan. Quizás por eso mismo no paraba de mirar alrededor, a la espera de que Akashi apareciese de un momento a otro.  
  
Siendo así, tan torpe, amable y sincero, ¿cómo no lo iba a querer?  
  
—Nijimura-han, mil gracias por venir —saludó Akashi con su mejor imitación del acento de Kioto.  
  
Nijimura se sobresaltó, lo escudriñó de arriba abajo, con esa sonrisilla nada sutil que le iluminaba la cara cada vez que veía algo que le gustaba, y tardó una décima de segundo en adoptar su típico gesto de enfado.  
  
—¿Nijimura- _han_? —Nijimura se acercó amenazante a él. Si no fuera porque lo conocía bien, Akashi se pensaría que le iba a pegar.  
  
No le pegó, pero sí que se abalanzó sobre él y le revolvió el pelo con tal fuerza que a duras penas, incluso dentro de los estándares de Nijimura, podría considerarse cariñoso.  
  
Aunque para ellos dos pudiese ser algo normal, los alumnos de Rakuzan, que veían en Akashi una figura poco menos que divina, los contemplaron con una mezcla entre miedo y fascinación.  
  
—¡Te he llamado ocho mil veces! ¿Tienes el móvil de adorno o qué? Joder, que no voy a poder estar más de media hora aquí y ya he perdido varios minutos buscándote. —Cogió una bocanada de aire—. ¡Y no te quedes con esa cara de bendito mientras te echo la bronca! Al menos intenta parecer arrepentido.  
  
—Muchas gracias por haber venido, Nijimura-san —repitió.  
  
—Eso no es una disculpa, ¿lo sabes?  
  
—No pretendía serlo.  
  
Nijimura lo miró con cara de circunstancias y suspiró, poniendo los brazos en jarra. Esa pose, sumada a su chándal, le daban ese toque de capitán abochornado que le sentaba tan bien.

  
—Tienes suerte de que estés con ese yukata, porque si no menuda patada te iba a caer, chaval.  
  
Muchas cosas estaban destinadas a cambiar, pero Nijimura siempre seguía igual y eso, precisamente eso, era tanto una dicha como una maldición.

  
*

  
Nijimura le confirmó sus sospechas: había venido corriendo porque se bajó del bus una parada antes de lo debido. Akashi por poco le tuvo que obligar a sentarse en un banquillo y le trajo un zumo de pomelo de la máquina expendedora y un _taiyaki_ del puestecillo del club de debate.  
  
—Mil gracias —dijo Nijimura con un burdo intento de sonar como si fuese natural de Kioto.  
  
—Aún no me has dicho el resultado del partido —Akashi se sentó a su lado. No le importó mucho que varios de sus compañeros de clase les estuviesen mirando fijamente.  
  
Ante eso, Nijimura se atragantó con el primer bocado que le dio al _taiyaki_. Akashi le tuvo que dar un par de golpecitos en la espalda.

  
—¡Si hubieses mirado el puñetero móvil, lo sabrías! —Nijimura sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se lo pasó—. Cotillea, anda. Y por si lo dudabas, hemos ganado.  
  
—Eso no lo dudé en ningún instante. Solo te pregunté por el resultado; tu victoria ya la daba por sentada. De todas formas, enhorabuena.  
  
—Estoy demasiado cansado como para volver a reñirte, de verdad —Nijimura se encorvó y dejó caer la cabeza. Akashi hubiese preferido que la hubiese apoyado sobre su hombro.

  
De nada servía lamentarse cuando ante él, justo en sus manos, estaba el mayor tesoro de todos: el móvil de Nijimura con sus tropecientos mil mensajes gritándole a Akashi. Estaba desesperado. Antes de los “¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!” que le hacían sonar como un niño que buscaba a su madre en un mar de gente, había varias fotografías que se había sacado en el bus o en el vestuario con sus compañeros.

  
Eso último significaba que Akashi se había agenciado una fotografía de Nijimura sin camiseta. Qué encanto de amor platónico que lo hacía todo por él.

  
(Aunque no le terminó de gustar ni una pizca ese chico que estaba sentado al lado de Nijimura en el bus, fuese quien fuese)

  
—¿A qué hora decías que te tenías que marchar? —preguntó Akashi.  
  
—¿Me estás echando o qué? —Nijimura sonrió de lado—. El bus pasa a y media. Me sabe mal no poder estar más tiempo aquí, pero es lo que hay.  
  
—Has hecho más que suficiente viniendo, Nijimura-san.  
  
Nijimura frunció el labio, mirándolo de cabo a rabo con cierta desconfianza infundada, y se levantó de un brinco. Akashi lo observó sin saber qué decir.  
  
—¿Y tú qué? ¿Vas a enseñarme esto o voy a tener que hacerlo yo solo?  
  
—Pensaba que querrías descansar.  
  
—Pensabas mal. No he venido para estar aquí de cháchara contigo. —En vista de lo mal que sonó aquello, Nijimura rectificó. Típico de él: hablar sin pensar—. Quiero decir, claro que he venido por ti, pero tenía ganas de venir a un festival cultural de estos, ¿sabes? El último fue el de mi tercer año en Teikou, para que te hagas una idea.

  
Aún sentado, Akashi siguió sin despegar la vista de él.  
  
—Te veo muy agobiado. Deberías saber que en Kioto todo lo hacemos despacio.  
  
—¡Y tan despacio! Oigo esa dichosa frase todos los días. —Nijimura se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Venga, venga, que quiero verlo todo.  
  
Tras esa apariencia de viejo gruñón, se escondía un niño con ganas de explorar algo completamente desconocido para él. Nijimura conocía los festivales de la escuela media, pero los del instituto, sobre todo el de uno de categoría como Rakuzan, estaban a otro nivel.

  
*

  
Si Akashi llamaba la atención de por sí, lo hacía más aún en compañía de un estudiante universitario como Nijimura que, al contrario que Nebuya y los demás, no había pisado aquel instituto en su vida, tal y como se podía apreciar por la manera en la que miraba todo con curiosidad. Otro detalle encantador que añadir a la lista.

  
—Eso de ahí lo has escrito tú —afirmó Nijimura con rotundidad mientras apuntaba a una obra en concreto de la exposición de caligrafía.  
  
—¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
  
—He pasado demasiadas tardes contigo haciendo pancartas como para olvidarme de tus trazos —comentó Nijimura con aire nostálgico antes de darle un pequeño codazo—. Además, solo tú serías capaz de escribir algo tan pomposo como “fugacidad”.  
  
—Aun así, ¿te gusta?  
  
—Más que “aun así”, sería un “por eso mismo”. Quiero decir, me trae recuerdos. —Nijimura mostró una de sus sonrisas calmadas. Eso era material de coleccionista—. Además, tienes un trazo firme y elegante. A ver si nos das un respiro a los demás, mocoso, que lo haces casi todo bien.

  
No se esperaba tantas alabanzas por parte de Nijimura, aunque siempre acabase recibiéndolas por activa o por pasiva, pero poco tardó en desaparecer esa felicidad fugaz tras reparar en una palabra muy concreta.

  
—¿Casi todo? —Akashi lo escudriñó con acusación.  
  
Nijimura lo miró como si no entendiese por qué estaba ofendido.

  
—Oye, eres humano, algo se te tendrá que dar mal.  
  
—Espero que no me digas eso porque no te he contestado a tus mensajes.  
  
Tan mal lo miró Nijimura que Akashi no pudo evitar sonreír algo victorioso, como si la furia de su ex capitán fuese algo positivo y no la pesadilla de un millón de hombres. Quizás por eso mismo Nijimura le pasó un brazo por el hombro y le pellizcó la mejilla.

  
—Qué graciosete te veo, ¿eh? —Nijimura se quedó mirando al techo un momento, recordando algo— Ah, el _rakugo_. ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Te sirvieron de algo los libros que te cogí?  
  
—De mucho. A Hayama pareció entusiasmarle mucho mi imitación de un zorro. —Cerró los ojos—. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.  
  
—No hay de qué. Me habría gustado ver eso en vivo y en directo.  
  
—A mí también —reconoció Akashi—. Pero puedo hacerte un espectáculo exclusivo cuando quieras.  
  
Al decir eso, alguno de los miembros del club de caligrafía se quedaron mirándolo atemorizados por lo que debieron de interpretar como flirteo descarado. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Por suerte, Nijimura, que seguía viendo a Akashi como su hermano pequeño e inocente, siguió como si nada.

  
*

  
—¡Mierda, que en diez minutos me tengo que ir! —Nijimura chasqueó la lengua—. Akashi, rápido, enséñame lo que queda.  
  
—Aquí en Kioto hacemos las cosas despacio. —Le recordó—. Es mejor que veas poco y bien que mucho y mal.  
  
—Esta es la última oportunidad que tengo de ver un festival cultural organizado por ti, así que hazme el favor, ¿quieres? —espetó Nijimura.  
  
Justo mientras dijo ese “¿quieres?”, a Nijimura le empezó a rugir el estómago. El _taiyaki_ de antes no podía saciar el hambre de alguien que había disputado un partido y que luego se había matado a correr cuesta arriba.  
  
Sabía el lugar idóneo al que llevarle.  
  
En vista de que apenas había gente y que quedaban escasos minutos para que terminase el festival, la mayoría de los puestecitos de comida estaban empezando a cerrar. Por suerte, el de bolitas de pulpo seguía el pie del cañón, a la espera de que Akashi pudiese mostrárselo con orgullo a Nijimura.  
  
—Hijo, qué pesado eres, de verdad. —Nijimura apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Akashi—. Que no tengo hambre.  
  
—¿No? —Akashi clavó el palillo en una de las bolitas y la levantó con gesto victorioso. Nijimura la introdujo en la boca, rompiendo la fantasía de Akashi de darle de comer como si fuesen un par de tórtolos.

  
Básicamente porque no lo eran.

  
*

  
—Oye, la gente de este instituto es rara de cojones, ¿no? No dejaban de mirarnos.  
  
Ese fue el primer comentario de Nijimura nada más salir del recinto de Rakuzan.  
  
—Es comprensible. A fin de cuentas, no todos los días aparece alguien del equipo de la universidad gritándome.  
  
—Igual te estaban mirando a ti. —Nijimura lo señaló—. Con ese yukata no es que pases muy desapercibido. Además, ¿la gente de por aquí no te llama “El Conquistador” o algo así?  
  
—El Emperador —corrigió— y eso fue hace tiempo.  
  
—En fin —Nijimura resopló—, gracias por la comida y por el tour, Akashi. Me habría gustado estar más tiempo aquí, pero el deber me llama.  
  
—Y a mí también. Tengo que volver al consejo de estudiantes y ayudar a recoger. —Akashi sonrió resignado—. Muchas gracias por venir. Significa mucho para mí.  
  
Akashi se asustó un poco de sí mismo al notar lo vulnerable que había sonado su voz con aquella última frase. La verdad al desnudo; la visita de Nijimura era un mundo para él, y más cuando había pasado tantas molestias para estar solamente un rato con él.

  
Pero Nijimura no se iba a dar cuenta de algo así tan fácilmente, a menos que ahora, a juzgar por su mirada intranquila, se acabase de dar cuenta de lo más obvio. De ser así, no era de sorprender que emprendiese una ruta tan cruel en primera instancia y, a la larga, considerada.

  
—No hay de qué. Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no? —Nijimura le acarició la cabeza—. En fin, si quieres recompensármelo de algún modo, ven a animarme cuando tenga un partido importante.  
  
—Eso haré. Si quieres, puedo llevar una pancarta.  
  
—Bien, siempre y cuando no escribas algo por lo que te tenga que dar una colleja, que te veo venir. —Nijimura chasqueó la lengua—. En fin, cuento contigo.

  
Fue cuestión de que dijese eso para que llegase el autobús, como si el conductor hubiese esperado adrede para que Nijimura pudiese haber pronunciado aquellas palabras.

—La gente os estaba mirando a los dos porque dabais vergüenza ajena —dijo una voz muy conocida.  
  
—Pensaba que te habías marchado.

  
Akashi se dio la vuelta y comprobó que ahí, siendo el más pasivo de los espectadores, estaba Mayuzumi con mucho que decir y muy pocas ganas de abrir la boca.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas cositas:  
> -Según la Wikipedia, el rakugo es "un entretenimiento japonés basado en monólogos humorísticos, cuyos orígenes se remontan al siglo XVII. En este género, el intérprete está siempre arrodillado sobre un cojín y viste un kimono." Ya que estamos con el tema, os recomiendo un anime llamado Shouwa Genroku Rakugo Shinjuu. 10/10.
> 
> -En Kioto tienen -han como variante del honorífico -san.


	4. Conflictos

Había una araña okupa en el apartamento de Nijimura. Aunque cariño, lo que se dice cariño, no le tenía, sí que la consideraba una especie de compañera de piso tranquila y ordenada.

Nijimura no estaba seguro de que fuese la misma araña que la semana pasada. De hecho, y si no le fallaba la memoria, la había matado a golpe de escoba.  
Tampoco es que hubiese solamente una araña en su apartamento.

No era plan de quejarse por vivir en la inmundicia cuando él era el primero en dar gracias por poder tener un techo por tan poco precio. Además, su novio siempre le decía que aquel apartamento tenía un toque muy íntimo que era de agradecer. Akashi ya no sabía qué inventarse con tal de hacer que Nijimura no se sintiese como una rata callejera.

(Todo esto dicho, por supuesto, mientras dicho novio, tumbado en el suelo de tatami, rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Nijimura, atrayéndolo hacia sí, y con la misma solemnidad que si estuviese afirmando que no se le quita de la cabeza la cancioncilla del nuevo anuncio de yogures de avellana)

La relación de Nijimura con su humildísima morada era de amor-odio, así que no fue de extrañar que casi se le escapase el corazón por la boca cuando su casera, con cara de querer escupirle, le recordó que quedaba poco para que acabase el contrato y que _chao pescao_.

—Hasta abril… —Nijimura se quedó mirando su sopa de miso con aire serio, casi ausente, buscando una solución entre los taquitos de tofu.  
  
—Hasta abril —confirmó Akashi mientras se terminaba los últimos granos de arroz de su tazón—. Dudo que tengas problemas para encontrar un nuevo apartamento.  
  
—¿Por este precio? Ya te digo yo que sí. —Nijimura suspiró—. Al menos sé que en la calle no voy a estar, que tengo la casa de mi madre…  
  
En Chiba, pero la casa estaba ahí. Saber que tenía un techo le hacía sentirse algo más seguro, así que no tenía motivos de peso para estarse quejando entre dientes como si fuese un mocoso.

—Deberías plantearte el venir a vivir conmigo —dijo Akashi con la vista clavada en el par de granitos que quedaban en una esquina del bol.

Serio e impasible; esa la imagen que estaba intentando proyectar Akashi a toda costa, por más que el sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas le hiciese perder algo de credibilidad.

Vivir con Akashi.

Bajo el mismo techo.

 _Juntos_.

Nijimura se quedó con la boca abierta, como si estuviese a la espera de que una jauría de moscas hiciesen de su boca un aparcamiento. Ya no solo era la idea en sí de poder vivir con su novio (¡la de veces que había fantaseado él con el tema!), sino que era Akashi el que lo había propuesto sin más.  
  
Eso era importante.  
  
Akashi no era alguien que hiciese o dijese las cosas sin pensar. Siempre estaba a cinco años luz de todos los demás mortales, viendo el futuro y cambiándolo a su antojo hasta conseguir un resultado satisfactorio. Debió de estarle dándole a la cabeza un buen tiempo, apuntando incluso en una pizarra todos los pros y los contras de tener a Nijimura viviendo con él. Y aun así, pese al listado casi interminable de contras que debía de haber apuntado, decidió que merecía la pena.

—¡Claro que quiero! —exclamó Nijimura, casi escupiendo.  
  
Era mejor no preguntarse la cantidad de vergüenza ajena que le estaba dando a Akashi.

—¿No vas a pensártelo? No es una decisión que se deba tomar a la ligera —dijo Akashi, siempre tan correcto y comedido con sus palabras, y tan cálido y sincero con sus ojos.  
  
—No hay nada que pensar, Seijuurou.  
  
Qué tímido se volvía Akashi en cuanto Nijimura lo llamaba por su nombre y qué bonita era la sonrisa que lo acompañaba. Nijimura también sonrió, nervioso y confiado al mismo tiempo, y luchó contra viento y marea por no soltar una risa tonta. No tenía del todo claro si era por la situación en sí o por cómo las orejas de Akashi estaban ya más rojas que su cuello.

  
*

La primera en enterarse de la noticia no fue otra que la madre de Nijimura, que optó por interpretar que su hijo _por fin_ acababa de casarse. Ese por fin sonaba extraño teniendo en cuenta que Nijimura tenía veintiún años y que lo de casarse, más por desgracia que por fortuna, lo tenía complicado. Aun así, su madre ya dio el paso de referirse orgullosamente a Akashi como su yerno.

  
En fin, Nijimura no sabía dónde meterse mientras su madre gritaba de la emoción al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Menos mal que en ese momento no estaba Akashi a su lado, porque estaba seguro de que iba a caer un comentario involuntariamente cursi.

  
Tal vez a raíz de esa conversación, Nijimura se sintió algo raro cuando llegó el día de la mudanza y tanto él como Akashi cargaban con las pocas cajas que guardaban sus pertenencias. Sí que parecía que eran un matrimonio de recién casados, sí.

  
—Tienes que decir “ya estoy en casa” —indicó Akashi con ese tono que él mismo calificaría de “jocoso”.  
  
—Ya estoy en casa —repitió Nijimura como un loro.

  
Sonaba artificial, pero era cuestión de acostumbrarse.

  
Akashi carraspeó y la casa entera se quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

  
—Cuida bien de mí —dijo Akashi de modo solemne, sentado en el suelo inmaculado del piso y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a Nijimura.  
  
—Oye, eso se supone que te lo tengo que decir yo a ti —protestó Nijimura. Carraspeó, algo nervioso de más, y prosiguió—. Cuida bien de mí.

  
Estaba más que familiarizado con la casa de Akashi (con nuestra casa, quiso corregirse), pero ahora, curiosamente, había algo que la hacía algo más fría y extraña de lo que era antes. Dio por hecho que era cuestión de acostumbrarse a aquel lugar hasta convertirlo en su nuevo hogar.  
  
Miró a Akashi, que se ofreció a preparar un té antes de desempaquetar las cajas, y todas las dudas se disiparon poco a poco de su mente.  
  
O eso le pareció a él.

  
*

  
Lo que guardaba Nijimura en las cajas era ropa y cuatro tonterías más, tal y como apuntó Akashi con algo de irritación en la voz. Era como si acabase de ser consciente de que estaba saliendo con un pobretón.

Tampoco era como si Nijimura estuviese por la labor de llenarle la casa de mierdas innecesarias a Akashi. Ya suficientemente había hecho con dejarle vivir con él como para encima montarse ahí una cochiquera.

Casi que parecía que había adoptado a Nijimura como su nueva mascota y no que le había pedido que se fuese a vivir con él por cualquier otro motivo. Hasta se negó en un principio que pagase parte de los gastos (“Nijimura-san, no hay ningún alquiler que pagar”); con tal de que no fuese muy desorganizado y que hiciese la mitad de las tareas del hogar, se daba por satisfecho.  
  
En fin, no era ninguna novedad que Akashi se diese por satisfecho con cualquier cosa, ¿no?  
  
Ya por poner un ejemplo, parecía simple y llanamente feliz cuando Nijimura se acostó a su lado con el pijama gris y roñoso que solía usar en su antiguo apartamento. Al cuerno el romanticismo.  
  
Akashi, por su parte, estaba con uno verde a cuadros que tampoco podía considerarse el culmen de lo erótico. Eso le daba un toque hogareño a toda la situación y hasta hacía que la cama pareciese un poco más cómoda de lo normal.  
  
Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos, cada uno enfundado en un pijama feo.  
  
—Hoy ha sido un día duro —comentó al final Akashi. Colocar camisetas y pantalones no era un esfuerzo particularmente arduo, pero quizás acostumbrarse a la presencia de Nijimura sí lo era.  
  
Akashi sabía lo que hacía, se recordó Nijimura. Que se equivocaba como todo el mundo, claro, pero en un porcentaje mucho menor que la media, así que de poco servía comerse el tarro con el tema.

  
*

  
Nijimura no quiso reconocer en alto que había tardado en llegar más de lo debido porque se había pasado varias estaciones de metro.  
  
—Es la costumbre —alegó, algo abochornado.  
  
Akashi solo suspiró. Iba a intentar quitarle hierro al asunto, pero parecía algo decepcionado.  
  
—Es comprensible, Nijimura-san. No te preocupes.  
  
El bueno de Akashi le había preparado la cena a Nijimura y él, como buen imbécil que era, llegaba tarde porque se había olvidado de dónde estaba su casa.

  
*

  
Los dos eran personas testarudas y orgullosas, así que era obvio que iban a chocar. Por suerte, y quizás porque estaban en una especie de luna de miel _low cost_ , casi todo eran sonrisas y felicidad. Nijimura no se había adaptado de todo al piso como espacio, ¿pero su nueva vida? Le encantaba. Le gustaba despertarse al lado de Akashi y verlo con el pijama verde ese de cuadros o cepillarse los dientes como si uno fuese el reflejo del otro.  
  
También les gustaba (y quizás demasiado) comerse los morros en el sofá o tirarse una eternidad entera para decidir qué cenar. Akashi era esa clase de persona que quería seguir una dieta sana, pero que, sorprendentemente, le tenía casi alergia a cocinar. Por supuesto, tampoco quería que Nijimura se encargase siempre de preparar la cena.  
  
—Macho, no sé cómo has sobrevivido hasta ahora —Nijimura frunció el ceño, pero se le suavizó la expresión en cuanto vio cómo Akashi lo miraba.  
  
—Menos mal que ahora estás aquí, Nijimura-san.  
  
—Ya, bueno…  
  
Con el despiste, a Nijimura se le cayó un poco de salsa de tomate en el pantalón.

  
*

 _Mierda_.  
  
Esa era la palabra que se repetía Nijimura una y otra vez mientras estaba en clase y su mente, aburrida y amiga de irse de paseo cuando más se la necesitaba, revoloteaba hacia Akashi.  
  
Y si solo fuese la mente, aún tendría un pase. Esto de la convivencia estaba haciendo estragos en las hormonas de Nijimura. Buscando una explicación pseudo-científica, Nijimura llegó a la conclusión de que todo era culpa de su relación hasta hacía bien poco: Akashi y él apenas se veían, de modo que cuando quedaban, el corazón y las hormonas se les saltaban. Era normal. Sin embargo, ahora que vivían bajo el mismo techo, sus cuerpos estaban tan confusos que no sabían cómo procesar algo tan básico como que Nijimura y Akashi se veían diariamente.  
  
Dicho de otra forma: Nijimura estaba muy “animado”.  
  
Y lo que es peor: Akashi también estaba muy “animado”.  
  
Joder, qué asco daban. Cada vez que Akashi se ponía a preparar un té, ahí estaba Nijimura abrazándole por la espalda. Cuando Nijimura fregaba los platos, tenía a Akashi en el marco de la puerta, suspirando (casi literalmente) por él.  
  
Podía sonar muy idílico, pero cuando uno estaba en clase o en el trabajo, ese tipo de recuerdos recientes, que funcionaban también como promesas que se iban a cumplir a corto plazo (nada más volver a casa, vamos), no eran de agradecer. Para nada, de hecho.  
  
Con eso en mente, Nijimura volvió a casa con mariposas en el estómago y muchas ganas de ver a Akashi (de verlo, a secas, _verlo_ ).  
  
Abrió la puerta. Las mariposas seguían ahí, pero Akashi no.  
  
Era la primera vez en lo que llevaba de semana que volvía a la casa de Akashi (nuestra casa, repitió en alto, para que se le grabase mejor) y no había nadie. Así se dio cuenta, una vez más, de lo grande que era aquel lugar y lo pequeño que era él.  
  
Aquel piso era 100% Akashi: limpio, elegante, ordenado, con una mesita con un tablero de shogi en una esquina, una estantería repleta de libros de Economía y fotografías de los chavales de Rakuzan y de los Milagros. También había varias de Nijimura en el despacho y una, enmarcada por algún motivo con el marco más hortera habido y por haber, en la mesilla de noche.  
  
Aquel piso era 100% Akashi; Nijimura, la mancha que no salía ni frotando a conciencia.  
  
Limpió la cocina, se comió un par de galletas de arroz, vio un par de vídeos en TouYube, se echó en el sofá y contempló el techo. Este tipo de aburrimiento no le sucedía en casa de su madre o en el zulo donde vivía hasta hacía bien poco.  
  
Era la misma sensación que cuando estaba de visita en una casa y el anfitrión, por el motivo que fuese, se tenía que ausentar.  
  
Cuando Akashi llegó, pasadas ya las siete de la tarde, venía con un par de bolsas y esa cara que ponía cada vez que las cosas iban acorde a su plan.  
  
—Ya estoy en casa —anunció.  
  
—Bienvenido —respondió Nijimura desde el sofá. Esperaba que Akashi no reparase en su expresión de muerto viviente. A este paso iba a convertirse en la versión cutre de Mayuzumi.  
  
—He pensado que un día de estos podríamos cocinar juntos —Akashi sacó de la bolsa un libro de recetas, una espumadera (se ve que antes no tenía ni eso) y dos delantales; ambos eran negros, pero se diferenciaban porque uno tenía una imagen de un tomate sonriente y el otro, una lechuga gruñona.

  
*

  
—Estás radiante —dijo Akashi con la voz aún algo ronca.  
  
Esas fueron las primeras palabras de Akashi al ver a Nijimura preparando el desayuno con el delantal de la lechuga gruñona sobre el pijama roñoso. Como era domingo, había pensado en darle una sorpresa romántica a Akashi y llevarle el desayuno a la cama.  
  
—¿Te estás burlando de mí?  
  
—Para nada. Creo que el delantal te favorece —Akashi se acercó a él despacio, como si estuviese contemplando a su presa—, aunque habría sido todo más idílico si no llevases ese pijama puesto.  
  
—No voy a volver a dormir en calzoncillos hasta que llegue el verano.  
  
—Me figuro que no quieres que te recuerde que la calefacción existe para algo, Nijimura-san.  
  
—¿Para qué? ¿Para que te alegres la vista mientras te preparo el desayuno? —Nijimura ni le miró—. Con razón querías que viniese a vivir contigo, ¿no?  
  
Aquello último simplemente era una broma sin malicia, pero Akashi tuvo que tomárselo a mal. Luego era Nijimura el que no tenía sentido del humor.

  
*

Nijimura no esperaba encontrarse con esa cara seria nada más volver a casa.  
  
—No lo has dicho.  
  
—¿El qué? —Nijimura frunció el labio.  
  
—“Ya estoy en casa”. Es lo que se dice cuando vuelves a casa. Quiero pensar que un par de años en Estados Unidos no te han hecho olvidar algo tan básico.  
  
—Ya estoy en casa —repitió poniendo los ojos en blanco, algo exasperado.  
  
La respuesta de Akashi fue una sonrisa cortés.

  
*  
  
Cada vez que pensaba que las hormonas se estaban portando bien con él, Akashi salía de la ducha con solamente una toalla. Así no se podía vivir.

*

  
Ir a hacer la compra con Akashi era tan extraño como divertido; Nijimura jamás había visto a alguien a quien le importase tan poco el precio de los artículos. Este era el verdadero poder de los ricos, pensó. Dado que Nijimura no dejó de darle la tabarra hasta que aceptase que, ya que vivían juntos, lo normal era que se repartiesen los gastos, ahora Akashi tenía que acostumbrarse a mirar el precio antes de meter todo a lo burro en la cesta.  
  
Se notaba que Nijimura no era el único que tenía que adaptarse a todo esto.  
  
—Esa de ahí cunde más —explicó Nijimura—. Tienes que fijarte en el precio por kilo, no por unidad.  
  
—Entiendo. Aun así, solamente cuesta quinientos yenes más y la calidad parece superior.  
  
—¡Coño, son quinientos yenes!  
  
Quinientos yenes no eran nada para Akashi, que era un millonetis, pero para Nijimura este era una pequeña patada gratuita a su billetera que se convertía en una paliza en toda regla cuando se sumaban una serie de productos que costaban “solo quinientos yenes más”.  
  
—¿No vas a comprarte nada? —preguntó Akashi— Recuerdo que en tu anterior apartamento siempre solías tener todo tipo de aperitivos.  
  
“Para eso sí que gastabas, ¿eh?”, le recriminó Akashi con la mirada.  
  
—Tampoco quiero llenarte la despensa de chorradas, Akashi.  
  
—También es tu despensa.  
  
Ante eso, Nijimura se sintió algo menos culpable cuando metió una bolsa de patatas fritas con sabor a gamba en la cesta de la compra. Solo eran cien yenes más, ¿vale?

  
*

  
En la mesilla de noche había una fotografía de Nijimura con unos catorce años en la que se le veía sujetando un trofeo. Era una buena foto, sí. Una de las pocas en las que no salía con cara de culo.  
  
Eso no quitaba que Nijimura quisiese darle la vuelta cada vez que Akashi y él le daban al tema.  
  
(Cosa que, de hecho, hacía siempre)  
  
((Darle la vuelta a la foto, no darle al tema con Akashi))  
  
—Si tanto te incomoda —Akashi le besó el cuello después de desabrocharle los dos primeros botones de la camisa pija que le había comprado—, podemos cambiarla de sitio.  
Nijimura no respondió, pero Akashi le supo leer la mente como si nada.  
  
—No quiero ser repetitivo, pero esta ahora también es tu casa. Tienes derecho a intervenir en la decoración.  
  
—Ya sé que es mi casa, pero…  
  
—¿Pero…?  
  
En vez de responder con una excusa que no le apetecía inventarse, Nijimura se incorporó y le besó.

*

  
Aquel día, Nijimura se compró un par de latas de cerveza y una revista especializada en música rock sin sentirse como que le estaba llenando la casa de mierda al novio. Akashi, aun así, le recordó que tenía que decir “ya estoy en casa” cada vez que entrase por la puerta.

 

*  
Akashi se había marchado muy temprano de casa pese a no tener clase aquel día. Nijimura se encogió de hombros, sin darle más importancia de la necesaria al asunto, y se preparó para ir a dar clases de conversación de inglés a una academia que, ahora que vivía aquí, le quedaba lejísimos. Fue en el metro donde se dio cuenta de que Akashi le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que había tenido que irse tan pronto porque le “había surgido algo”. Nijimura le deseó suerte. Lo bueno de vivir juntos, pensó con una sonrisilla, era que luego se lo podría contar en vivo y en directo en el sofá.  
  
Uno de sus alumnos le preguntó por qué últimamente andaba tan contento y Nijimura, ante eso, le dijo _shut the fuck up_. Menos mal que aquellos mocosos preuniversitarios no entendían las palabrotas.  
  
En fin, al menos podía insultar a la gente y salirse con la suya. Eso le recordaba un poco a Teikou, la verdad.  
  
Volvió a casa en metro, como siempre, y se sorprendió al comprobar que ya había interiorizado el tiempo que tardaba en llegar a su nueva estación hasta tal punto que, ¡ojo!, ya sabía en qué momento tenía que despertarse de su cabezadita obligatoria y bajarse del vagón. Qué orgulloso estaría Akashi de él.  
  
Ya tenía una anécdota que contar.  
  
Se fue silbando hasta el bloque de edificios que había comprado su suegro y saludó al conserje como si fuese parte de su familia.  
  
En casa no había nadie, pero sí un “algo” que le hacía sentir diferente.  
  
Ya para empezar, en el sofá había un cojín con una funda que le había regalado la abuela de Kiyoshi. Eso no se lo había traído consigo, qué va, sino que lo había dejado a buen recaudo en casa de su madre.  
  
Por si fuera poco, había un par de fotografías de la familia Nijimura de pesca, poco antes de volverse a Japón. Y un póster del grupo favorito de Nijimura. Y en el baño, la marca de champú que usaba de toda la vida. Y su toalla de los Lakers. En la cocina estaba su fiel parrilla de bolitas de pulpo y en la habitación, además de un par de figuras de acción que tenía desde pequeño, su colección de cómics de superhéroes.  
  
O las cosas se movían solas, o alguien las había traído adrede.  
  
Nijimura abría la boca más y más a medida que veía algo que no debería estar ahí. No sabía si tenía que ponerse a reír como un memo, preguntarse si había perdido la chaveta o llorar de la emoción.  
  
—¡Hostia, si hasta está la Play! —exclamó, arrodillado ante su bien más preciado.  
  
—Veo que ya os habéis reencontrado —dijo Akashi saliendo de su estudio personal.  
  
O sea, que el muy maldito estuvo todo este rato en casa y no dijo ni mu. Fijo que se estuvo riendo todo el rato de Nijimura, ahí escondido y a oscuras.  
  
—¡Akashi…! Tú…  
  
—Tu elocuencia no es la propia de un profesor de conversación —Akashi se acercó a él, elegante ante todo, y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado.  
  
Ahí Nijimura recordó que le tocaba limpiar el suelo.  
  
Nijimura no estaba preparado para responder a aquella pulla gratuita.  
  
—Tú…  
  
—Antes de que tuvieses problemas con tu ex casera, ya tenía pensado pedirte que vivieses a venir conmigo —confesó Akashi con su voz más dulce y aterciopelada—. No por alegrarme la vista ni por darle por fin un uso al horno, sino porque quería, y sigo queriendo, tener una vida en común contigo y ser parte de la misma familia.  
  
El cerebro de Nijimura dejó de funcionar.  
  
—Por eso mismo —continuó Akashi—, necesito que tú también veas este lugar como tu hogar, no como mi casa. Así que me he tomado la libertad de contactar con tu madre para que me ayudase a seleccionar todo aquello que podrías echar en falta aquí.  
  
—Akashi, mi madre vive en Chiba.  
  
Akashi había ido adrede a Chiba a buscarle objetos al inútil de su novio y eso, solo eso, era todo lo que Nijimura le podía decir.  
  
—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Akashi reprimió una risa—. No te preocupes: he ido en tren, pero he vuelto con ella, en su coche. Ahora mismo está de compras en el Eon. Pareció muy entusiasmada cuando le dije que quería llevarme tus cosas, o “trastos”, como dijo ella.  
  
Nijimura, por razones tan obvias como que había nacido antes, siempre se había sentido el mayor de los dos. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, se sintió como un niño pequeño.  
Aun así, en pleno momento de debilidad de Nijimura, Akashi apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, como si fuese el más fiable de los dos.  
  
—Joder, Akashi… —Nijimura se mordió los labios. Akashi lo miró con solo un ojo—. Eres… eres increíble, de verdad.  
  
—¿Eso es algo bueno o malo?  
  
—¿Tú qué crees?  
  
Para agradecerle el gran favor que le había hecho, Nijimura casi lo mató con un abrazo de oso asfixiante, pero con el bonito detalle de acariciarle la nuca con cariño. No tenía palabras para expresar la gratitud sincera que sentía en aquellos momentos; Akashi no hacía más que apostar por su relación, por ellos dos, y él solamente se quedaba pasmando como un idiota. Antes era al contrario y era Nijimura el que poco menos que tenía que recordarle a Akashi que estaban saliendo juntos. Y ahora ahí estaban: Akashi desplazándose adrede hasta el quinto pino para traerle su consola de videojuegos.  
  
—Muchas gracias —susurró Nijimura, aún espachurrando a Akashi.  
  
Lo único que podía hacer Nijimura para devolverle el favor era ser el mejor compañero de piso y novio que Akashi pudiese desear. Si para eso tenía que dormir en calzoncillos, abstenerse de comer algas y ponerse un delantal ridículo, haría eso y más. Todo lo que Akashi le pidiera, ¡todo! Hasta accedería a dejar su foto de Teikou en la mesilla de noche.  
  
Aunque eso, seguramente, era justo lo que Akashi no quería; lo importante era que Nijimura se sintiese a gusto e integrado.  
  
—De nada. Pero hay algo que aún no me has dicho —Akashi le acarició los labios con el dedo gordo.  
  
Nijimura se sorprendió un poco, pero le dio un piquito de todos modos.  
  
—Ya estoy en casa.


	5. "¿Cómo iba a ser eso una buena idea?"

Se decía que los cementerios estaban llenos de valientes. La prueba de ello eran Aomine y Kise que, si bien seguían vivitos y coleando, se estaban ganando a pulso un viaje directo al infierno.

A fin de cuentas, todos sabían bien que había temas de los que era mejor no hablar. Uno de ellos, sin ir más lejos, era la noble relación que unía al capitán Nijimura y a Akashi.

—Se gustan —dijo Kise con una sonrisa juguetona.

Mientras Momoi ponía una mueca de desesperación y Kuroko fingía no haber escuchado nada, Aomine se reía por lo bajinis. Así solamente lograba que Kise y sus hipótesis se creciesen más.

Aomine le seguía el juego a Kise, aunque no acabase de creerse del todo su teoría, y bromeaba con él sobre lo que hacían Nijimura y Akashi cuando estaban a solas. Kuroko jamás manifestaba nada parecido a una opinión al respecto. Momoi, la única con la cabeza sobre los hombros, repetía una y otra vez que dejasen de inventar y tergiversar la realidad.

Eso sí, había que admitir…

—Akashi, ¿te hace un helado después de entrenar? Invito yo.

—No me gustaría aprovecharme de tu amabilidad.

…Que a veces parecía que estaban saliendo de verdad. Momoi sabía que no era el caso, pero siempre quedaba la duda de si Kise tenía razón cuando decía que entre ellos podía haber algún tipo de tensión romántica no resuelta. El modo en que Akashi hablaba con Nijimura no era normal, y menos lo era la confianza _excesiva_ , casi ciega, que tenían el uno en el otro. Cualquiera que los viera diría que llevaban una vida entera el uno al lado del otro.

Momoi contempló cómo sus espaldas se alejaban de ella poco a poco, charlando entre ellos y soltando risas de vez en cuando. Solo era un vínculo especial entre un capitán y su vicecapitán favorito. Nada más.

Ella se torturaba a sí misma con ese tema y Aomine y Kise, que no podían estar quietecitos ni un momento, se pusieron cada uno a un lado de ella y canturrearon algo así como: “ñaca, ñaca, ñaca”.

—¡JO! ¡¿Pero por qué sois así?! ¡Tetsu-kun, diles algo, que a ti te harán caso!

Kuroko se quedó pensativo antes de responder.

—Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, deberíais meteros en vuestros propios asuntos. A este paso, Nijimura-senpai y Akashi-kun se van a enfadar con vosotros.

Con esas palabras, Kuroko no le estaba dando la razón a Momoi, precisamente.

*

Pocas veces había estado tan sonriente Nijimura como el día en que se retiró del club de baloncesto. No tenía ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, o eso decía, y sentía que podía marcharse con la conciencia bien limpia. A Kise le daba igual que se quedase o se marchase, a juzgar por el “jooo” falsísimo que soltó al darse cuenta de que ahora poco podría especular del “romance” entre Nijimura y Akashi. Momoi, Kuroko y Aomine parecían un poco más afectados de verdad.

—No va a ser lo mismo sin él… —Se lamentó Momoi.

No era momento de ponerse cursis con un senpai de tercero cuando el salseo estaba en otro lado. Kise, tan noble él, tan bondadoso y amigo de sus amigos, fue a junto de Akashi para darle su apoyo en estos momentos tan duros que estaba atravesando.

—Se le extrañará —admitió Akashi sin parecer particularmente triste—. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él es continuar su legado.

Bueno, a veces la procesión iba por dentro. Kise lo observó indignado antes de volver a lo suyo. Poco después, casi cuando ya estaba empezando a dudar realmente de que esos dos estuviesen coladitos el uno por el otro, vio cómo Nijimura le ponía la mano en el hombro a Akashi y le decía algo con una sonrisa cargada de confianza.

Esa misma sonrisa que esbozó Kise al mirar a Momoi.

—¿Ves, Momocchi, _ves_?

—Eso no demuestra nada —Momoi cruzó los brazos.

—Ñaca, ñaca, ñaca —canturreó Aomine de fondo.

 

*

 

Nijimura se había retirado del club porque así lo dictaban las normas de Teikou cuando los alumnos llegaban al tercer trimestre de su último año, pero él seguía ahí, dándolo todo aporreando la máquina expendedora casi defectuosa de la planta baja. Muy pocas veces, justo a su lado, estaba Akashi con una sonrisa tranquila y algo melancólica.

—Ya no están ni en el mismo equipo y míralos: ahí siguen. ¿Tienes algo que decir, Momocchi?

Momoi ya ni se dignó a responder.

 

*

—¿Niji-chin-senpai? —Murasakibara levantó la vista, pensativo—. No sé… Supongo que habrá ido a un equipo bueno, como Shuutoku.

—Probablemente haya recibido ofertas de institutos de medio país. No me extrañaría que un equipo como Rakuzan pudiese interesarse en él —comentó Midorima.

—¿Rakuzan? —Kise intentó ubicar aquel instituto en su mapa mental—. Esos son los que lo ganan todo, ¿no? ¿Tú sabes algo, Akashicchi?

En aquel momento, Akashi les lanzó una mirada que podría invertir el cambio climático y hacer del mundo entero una pista de hielo.

—El descanso ha terminado, Ryouta. Continuemos —ordenó.

Normal que Akashi se sintiese tan molesto: solamente él sabía que Nijimura iba a irse al otro lado del océano.

 

*

—Nijimura-san nos manda saludos desde Los Ángeles —diría un par de años después Akashi—. Nos felicita por nuestro éxito contra los Jabberwock.

Kuroko quería seguir haciéndole ojitos a su batido de vainilla, pero aquello que acababa de decir Akashi era aún más interesante. Miró de soslayo a Kise y a su cara de cotilla.

—¡Oooh, qué majo! ¿Y qué tal le va? —preguntó Momoi, ignorando por todos los medios la sonrisa pícara de Aomine.

Mientras Akashi contaba detalles absurdos de la vida de Nijimura, Aomine se acercó a su amiga poco a poco y le susurró al oído:

—Ñaca, ñaca, ñaca.

 

*

 

Kuroko se enteró a las 14:34 de que Nijimura iba volver definitivamente a Japón y a las 14:35 ya lo habían metido en un grupo de PINE llamado “ñaca, ñaca, ñaca” que se dedicaba a analizar las interacciones de Nijimura y Akashi en las redes sociales.

 

*

La idea de ir al karaoke había sido, cómo no, de Kise. Un friki como él de encerrarse a cantar en un cuartucho iba a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para arrastrar consigo a sus amigos, aunque fuese bajo el pretexto “es que es por Nijimura-senpai”.

Todos sabían que a Kise Nijimura le daba un poco igual, pero fue el propio Nijimura el que se puso de un entrañable inaguantable y accedió a ir al dichoso karaoke con todos los milagretes.

Craso error.

Que Nijimura tenía unos pulmones dignos de elogio lo sabía cualquiera que hubiese estado más de dos segundos a su lado. Hablaba alto, podía incomodar con sus gritos hasta a un sordo y el muy maldito aguantaba dos milenios sin respirar bajo el agua. Por supuesto, también podía soltar unos gorgoritos alucinantes.

Sí, los soltaba. Que lo hiciese bien ya era otra cosa.

Y a ver quién era el listo que intentaba hacer callar a Nijimura. Podía ser muy simpático y muy colega ahora que ya no era su capitán y que estaban en un ambiente distendido, pero seguía siendo Nijimura Shuuzou pese a todo. Era para darle de comer aparte.

Por si no tuviesen Aomine y los demás suficiente con tamaña cruz, a Nijimura le encantaba cantar y se venía arriba cada vez que Akashi le lanzaba algo así como una mirada cómplice.

—Pero no le des alas, joder, que se crece —barruntó Aomine.

Murasakibara, sentado justo al lado de Akashi, se fijó a ver si tenía tapones en los oídos que explicasen esa indiferencia contra algo que claramente era contaminación acústica.

—Es lo que tiene el amor; te atrapa, te envuelve, te…  —Kise hizo un gesto vago con la mano, como si quisiera que alguien continuase por él.

—Te atonta —continuó Aomine. Kuroko asintió.

—Es incluso más escandaloso que Kise —matizó Midorima con toda la razón del mundo.

Era cierto: estaban en un karaoke y el que estaba dando la nota (literalmente) no era Kise, sino alguien que otrora había sido respetable y querido.

—Puto Niji —dijo Aomine mientras el aludido, que no se enteraba de nada, seguía chillando una canción de L’Arc~en~Ciel a modo de invocación satánica. Y puto Kise, por ocurrírsele lo del karaoke. En serio, ¿cómo iba a ser eso una buena idea?

La más lista había sido Momoi, que vio venir el percal y huyó al cuarto de baño. Prefería dar a entender que estaba estreñida o con cagalera antes que soportar el abochornante espectáculo de este hombrecillo.

Nijimura acababa de guiñarle el ojo a Akashi sin venir a cuento. Kise estaba demasiado muerto espiritualmente como para continuar con su chiste.

La canción terminó y no había ninguna otra en la cola. Hubo un momento de terror colectivo mientras Nijimura ojeaba la guía.

—Nijimura-senpai —dijo Kuroko, temblando como un chihuahua. No tanto por el miedo como porque tenía los nervios crispados—, llevas mucho tiempo cantando. Te convendría hacer una pausa. Además, Kise-kun va a echarse a llorar como no cante algo pronto.

—Es verdad —secundó Kise. No tenía ganas de cantar, pero si eso iba a contribuir a que Nijimura cerrase su pico de pato, que así fuese.

—Hostia, pues tienes razón. Creo que me he dejado llevar. —Esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada. Tío cerdo, asqueroso, ruin—. Es que cojo el micrófono y no lo suelto.

Y tuvo la audacia de sonar el “ja, ja” más estúpido de todos los tiempos. Aomine, que veía en Nijimura a una especie de mentor espiritual, calculó cuáles serían las probabilidades de ganarle en una batalla si los demás milagros y él se aliasen en su contra.

Nijimura le cedió el micrófono a Kise, que tenía claro que iba a ponerse tal cual _crooner_ para expresar su profunda melancolía con la situación. Ahí el terrorista decidió que necesitaba echarse un pis y beber algo antes de volver a darlo todo con más canciones de rock cutre.

No podían permitir eso.

O sea, si quería irse al váter, que lo hiciese. Pero que no volviese.

Murasakibara, mirando a Akashi, extendió la mano a modo de súplica.

—Aka-chin… Por favor…

Akashi lo entendió al canto. Se levantó y siguió a Nijimura con pinta de ser un soldado que estaba a punto de sacrificarse por su pueblo; sin embargo, en realidad —y esto era obvio para todos salvo para ellos dos—, Akashi estaba más que encantado por cumplir con su “deber”. Era como si obligasen a Kuroko a pasarse una tarde entera en una biblioteca y encima tuviese la cara de ir de héroe por la vida.

El instinto femenino de Momoi la alertó para que volviese al cuarto en el momento oportuno.

—Ay, por fin —Momoi se llevó una mano al pecho, aliviada.

Lo peor ya había pasado.

 

*

—Tienes un gran rango vocal —comentó Akashi de camino al cuarto de baño.

Nijimura tenía mucho que cantar, pero poco que decir, sobre todo cuando era Akashi el que le lanzaba un cumplido a él y no al revés. Recibir semejante elogio de alguien con una voz tan bonita como la suya y que encima lo hacía todo bien no era algo que le sucediese todos los días, por desgracia.

—A ver, es lo normal cuando te pasas la vida gritándole a mocosos. La voz también se entrena —contestó, orgulloso de su ingenio. Akashi le sonrió. ¡Surtió efecto!

—Ya veo. Entonces me alegro de que te hayamos sacado tanto de tus casillas.

—No te metas en el mismo saco que los demás, que tú en comparación eras un ángel —Nijimura le dio un pequeño codazo a Akashi, que en vez de soltar una risita de esas reservadas para un senpai que se dedica a creerse ingenioso, se quedó con una mirada divertida, casi burlona.

—¿Ya no lo soy?

Ahí, parado ante la puerta de un lugar tan poco erótico como lo era el cuarto de baño de un karaoke de mierda, Akashi estaba cautivador. Era para hacer tiempo y prolongar la esperanza de vida de sus amigos, o eso se dijo a sí mismo para no caer de bruces contra la verdad.

Y esa verdad era que estaba ligando con Nijimura sin ningún tipo de filtro de por medio.

Las mejillas atomatadas de Nijimura hablaron por él.

—Joder —fue todo lo que dijo Nijimura, elocuente como el que más, antes de que Akashi entrase en su cubículo.

Pensó en lo cortarrollos que era el hecho de que, segundos después de haber ligado con él, Akashi se pusiese a hacer sus necesidades más escatológicas. Nijimura hizo lo que le pidió el cuerpo y se lavó las manos a conciencia.

Akashi, unos segundos después, hizo lo propio.

De verdad, tenía un arte especial para lavarse las manos. Solo Akashi era capaz de convertir algo tan mundano y trivial en un espectáculo tan embaucador. Qué mono, de verdad. Nijimura llevaba demasiado tiempo secándose las manos por estar embobado, y eso hizo que Akashi lo mirase con una expresión completamente neutra que, aun así, le hacía estar guapísimo.

—Joder, cómo me gustas —espetó Nijimura con convicción.

Dentro de Nijimura había una vocecilla, quizás su conciencia, que estaba usando su cerebro a modo de saco de boxeo. No es que hubiese dicho ninguna mentira, pero confesarle sus sentimientos así, en ese momento y en ese lugar, era como ir en pijama a un restaurante de lujo.

Ahora podía recular, diciendo que era una broma o que Akashi debía de haberlo oído mal, o echarle un par de huevos al asunto y continuar. No es que Akashi pareciese muy asqueado, de modo que poco tenía que perder.

—¿Perdón? —Akashi tenía ya las manos tan secas como la boca de Nijimura.

Nijimura se aclaró la garganta.

—Me gustas, Akashi —repitió Nijimura con tono firme, casi como si le estuviera regañando—. ¡Sal conmigo!

Akashi lo miró incrédulo. Kuroko, que también estaba ahí pese a que nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, lo miró incrédulo. Nijimura se miró al espejo, cómo no, incrédulo.

A ver, eso de declararse en el cuarto de baño de un karaoke no era del todo romántico. Kuroko, cada vez más acostumbrado a presenciar situaciones de extrema estupidez, les juzgó en silencio (¡como para hablar y que Nijimura le matase!) y volvió al cuarto del karaoke con aire pesimista. Nada que ver, por cierto, con lo rebosante que estaba Akashi en esos momentos.

A fin de cuentas, no era Kuroko el que acababa de recibir una confesión de su primer amor.

—Para mí sería todo un honor, Nijimura-san —Akashi ofreció su mano para que Nijimura la estrechase, y así hizo.

Fue un momento algo especial a la par que inquietante para los dos, pero estaban seguros de que lo recordarían con cariño en el futuro.

 

*

—Kurokocchi, ¿qué has visto? —preguntó Kise.

Los demás suspiraron aliviados al comprobar que quien había entrado en el cuarto era Kuroko y no Nijimura, el megáfono humano.

Kuroko no tenía intención de avivar la curiosidad casi enfermiza de Kise ni traicionar la intimidad de Akashi y de Nijimura. Ese no era su estilo, no.

—Dejémoslo en que Akashi-kun está cumpliendo con su cometido de distraer a Nijimura-senpai.

—¿Entonces hay ñaca ñaca o no hay ñaca ñaca? —Aomine interceptó con éxito un codazo de Momoi.

—Puedes comprobarlo por tu cuenta —respondió Kuroko señalando la puerta.

Ciertamente, en la puerta había una especie de ojo de buey (por algo el karaoke se llamaba “El Barco”) por el que se podía apreciar qué sucedía en el vestíbulo. Ahí era donde estaban las máquinas para rellenar los refrescos y, ahora hablando sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Akashi y Nijimura con vasos de té helado.

—¡Salseo! —gritó Kise, cediéndole el micrófono a Midorima y corriendo hacia la puerta— ¡Están hablando juntos!

Aprovechando que Midorima era el que tenía el micrófono, decidió hacer el bien.

—Kise, cállate.

—Mientras Niji-chin-senpai no cante, que hagan lo que quieran.

Mucho criticaban a Kise, pero nada decían de cómo Aomine y Momoi estaban ahí al pie del cañón; él agachándose un poco para poder ver (y apartando un poco el melón que tenía Kise por cabeza) y ella poniéndose de puntillas y a segundos de perder el equilibrio.

—Ki-chan, solo están hablando.

—Claro que sí, guapi. —Kise puso los ojos en blanco—. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Los tres dieron un respingo en una sincronía inmejorable cuando Nijimura le dio un apretoncito en la mano a Akashi.

Pues sí que estaban juntos de verdad.

—En fin, esto ya ha perdido la gracia. —Aomine se frotó la nuca—. No quiero saber nada de cómo dos de mis excapitanes se lo montan.

—Que les vaya bien —comentó Kise con cierta decepción en la voz. Lo divertido era especular a su costa, no espiar a dos tortolitos de lo más inocentes.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! —Momoi se dio media vuelta—. ¡Pero…! ¡Si lleváis _años_ esperando esto!

—¿Esperando qué? —Aomine se encogió de hombros—. Y déjales en paz, Satsuki.

—Eso, que espiar a los demás está feo —secundó Kise lleno de razón.

Una leyenda asegura que Momoi le arrebató el micrófono a Midorima de las manos y que con él aporreó los cráneos vacíos de Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryouta.

 

*

—Oh, llevamos aquí casi cuarenta minutos —Akashi miró el reloj de su muñeca.

Nijimura no parecía especialmente preocupado por haber estado ahí en el vestíbulo dándole al palique. Tampoco daba la impresión de que los demás les hubiesen echado en falta.

—Y me quedaría otros tantos aquí, fíjate —aseguró Nijimura sin ningún ápice de vergüenza.

—No creo que a nuestros acompañantes les haga gracia la idea.

—Fijo que se han olvidado de nosotros.

Nijimura se equivocaba, pero era mejor que permaneciese con esa idea cándida en mente y no averiguar que ahora Aomine estaba zurrando a Kise porque, según él, era su culpa que Momoi le hubiese golpeado con el micrófono. Decía que si no hubiese sido porque Kise se había empecinado en ir al _karaoke_ , nada de esto habría pasado.

La culpa siempre era de Kise. Siempre.

—Vale, tú ganas, volvemos —Nijimura apoyó la mano en la cintura de Akashi antes de retirarla súbitamente. Solo llevaban cuarenta minutos saliendo, así que quizás tanto manoseo fuese excesivo—, pero solo bajo una condición: tienes que cantar algo conmigo.

La sonrisa de la Mona Lisa era mucho menos críptica que la de Akashi.

—Con sumo gusto, Nijimura-san.

Al volver al cuarto, los demás se les quedaron mirando con cara de circunstancias. Más que centrarse en por qué parecían tan sorprendidos, Nijimura fue a fijarse en el patético estado de Kise. Entre los tirones de orejas de Momoi, el codazo de Kuroko y los coscorrones de Aomine, el pobre estaba hecho unos zorros.

—¿Kise? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Aun así, Nijimura fue a coger el micrófono, que estaba muerto de la risa en la mesa. Murasakibara tragó saliva.

—Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital —dijo Kuroko con una calma que no era tal.

—¿Pero qué le ha pasado? —indagó Nijimura. Akashi no parecía especialmente preocupado, más que nada porque intuía por dónde iban los tiros.

—Es muy difícil de explicar. Tenemos que llevárnoslo cuanto antes.

—Ay… Ay… que me muero… —protestó Kise.

Dicho eso, Kise se levantó como si nada del sofá y se marchó, seguido de los demás. Se sentía como un libertador.

Nijimura y Akashi se miraron extrañados.

—Oye, ¿y no deberíamos ir nosotros también?

—¡No, no! —Aomine, el último en salir, oyó ese comentario y volvió a abrir la puerta—. Hemos pagado por adelantado, así que, no sé, aprovechad. Aún quedan dos horas.

—Eso es lo que Kise-kun habría querido —apostilló Kuroko.

Cerraron la puerta.

Nijimura y Akashi se volvieron a mirar extrañados.

—¿Qué estarán tramando estos toláis? —Nijimura frunció el ceño.

—Nada bueno —contestó Akashi sin abandonar su cara de tojo—. Aun así, deberíamos hacerles caso y aprovechar el tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, querías que cantásemos juntos, ¿no?

Quedaban dos horas por delante en un cuarto de karaoke y demasiado que decir, pero por ahora, y solo por ahora, dejarían que la música hablase por ellos.


	6. Canon divergence

  1. **Nijimura durante la final entre Rakuzan y Seirin (I)**



 

—¡PUEDES HACERLO! ¡KUROKO!

Una voz se sobrepuso a todas las demás. Kuroko levantó la cabeza, debatiendo consigo mismo si aquella había sido una ensoñación agridulce o no, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas en cuanto vieron a aquella persona.

Ogiwara le sonrió como si no hubiese pasado tiempo entre ellos.

Pronto todos los demás amigos de Kuroko empezaron a darle ánimos. A creer en él. A otorgarle la victoria antes de tiempo.

También eran los amigos de Akashi.

Akashi sabía lo poética que podría ser la victoria de Kuroko sobre él: el pequeño peón que acababa derrotando al rey por virtud de un esfuerzo titánico. Incluso una parte de él apoyaba a Kuroko y soñaba con su victoria, por muy aterradora que se le pudiese antojar ahora la idea.

Mibuchi estaba desolado. Hayama, enfadado. Nebuya apretaba los puños y los dientes, como si solo con eso pudiese acallar a los espectadores.

Incluso gente que no los conocía de nada, que no sabían quiénes eran Akashi y Rakuzan, los pintaban como los malos de la película a pesar de todo.

Quizás esta era parte del castigo por haber pecado de arrogante.

—¡AKASHI! ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!

Ahora era Akashi el que dudaba sobre si aquel grito pertenecía o no a la realidad.

—¿Nijimura-san…?

Arriba de todo, haciendo un megáfono con las manos y con miedo a quedarse afónico, estaba Nijimura con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Eso, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo? Quedan dos minutos —Nebuya le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Eso era cierto. Quedaban dos minutos de partido y no era momento de ponerse a dudar. Rakuzan era un equipo entregado y disciplinado, compuesto por los mejores compañeros que uno podría soñar. No iba a volver a rendirse. Había que darlo todo hasta el final.

 

  1. **Nijimura en Fukuda Sougou (I)**



 

Nijimura estaba de vuelta en Japón y esa era una noticia que tendría que sacarle mil y un sonrisas. Eso fue, de hecho, lo que le pasó a Akashi hasta que descubrió en qué instituto iba a cursar su tercer y último año.

Fukuda Sougou.

El instituto de Haizaki. Qué bonita coincidencia.

—Sei-chan, ¿estás bien? —Mibuchi le dio un toque suave en el hombro para despertarle de sus planes imposibles de transferir a Nijimura a cualquier otro instituto del país. Seirin habría estado bien.

¿Y en Rakuzan? Como en su casa.

Pero no, tuvo que acabar en el mismo lugar que el indeseable de Haizaki. Ya no tuvo suficiente con abusar del sentido del deber y la empatía desbordante de Nijimura en Teikou como para seguir en las mismas años después. Nijimura merecía algo mucho mejor.

—Estoy bien —dijo Akashi con un batiburrillo frenético de emociones dentro de él. Debería darle igual lo que hiciese Nijimura con su vida. Es más, Nijimura era uno de los hombres más capaces e inteligentes que había conocido, de modo que iba a estar bien. No había nada que temer.

Akashi no estaba seguro de qué estaba temiendo.

 

 

 

  1. **Nijimura en Rakuzan**



 

Volver a estar en el mismo equipo que Nijimura parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

O al menos lo sería para alguien que no era del todo _él._

—Antes te gustaba el _shogi_ , pero es que lo que tienes ahora es una obsesión —Nijimura lo miró desde el marco de la puerta y entró. Akashi ni lo miró.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado.

—Sí, que ahora no tienes a Midorima para que juegue contigo. —Tomó asiento a su lado—. ¿Qué, vas a enseñarme a jugar al _shogi_ o voy a tener que pedírtelo de rodillas?

A veces Akashi entendía por qué su otro yo, su versión más débil y emocionalmente maleable, sentía algo tan especial por Nijimura.

—Por supuesto, Shuuzou —declaró Akashi con una sonrisa enigmática—, aunque sí que quiero que me lo pidas de buenas maneras. Sigo siendo el capitán, a fin de cuentas.

Sabía que Nijimura no tenía ningún tipo de interés en el _shogi_ y que, si pretendía que lo tenía, era por hacerle compañía. Parecía que quería proteger a Akashi de la soledad a toda costa.

Akashi no necesitaba su piedad.

Aun así, lo miró a los ojos, siempre punzantes e incapaces de dejarle indiferente, y ladeó la cabeza. Seguía a la espera de un poco de pleitesía.

—Estás de coña —protestó con una mueca que nadie de su edad debería esbozar.

—¿Lo estoy? No me considero un tipo bromista.

Nijimura cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, irritado con Akashi, con la situación, con el hecho de tener que suplicar por hacer algo que le suponía una pérdida de tiempo.

—Por favor, capitán Akashi, enséñame a jugar al _shogi._ —Nijimura se puso a la defensiva—. Eso sí, la llevas clara si te crees que me voy a poner de rodillas de verdad, mocoso.

Pese a todo, Nijimura lo estaba poniendo a él por encima de todo lo demás. Akashi sabía que esta devoción poco duraría y que se alimentaba de un cariño nacido antaño, cuando Akashi no era más que el vicecapitán callado y trabajador que siempre estaba a su lado. De una culpa que Nijimura aún no había logrado perdonarse.

—Muy bien, lo haré de buen grado. Acércate un poco más.

—Te arrepentirás cuando te gane, so listillo —dijo sin terminar de creérselo él mismo.

—Puedes intentarlo —Akashi sonrió.

—No voy a intentarlo; voy a conseguirlo.

Sí, a veces podía entender por qué su otro yo se sentía así.

 

 

  1. **Vorpal Swords**



 

—No os penséis que vengo con las manos vacías —Alex les guiñó un ojo. Kagami se temió lo peor—, ¡adelante!

—LeBron James, ¡fijo que es LeBron James! —Kise sacudió el brazo de Aomine, que le dio un manotazo.

Pero sí, ojalá que fuera LeBron.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió, Kagetora y Alex compartieron una mirada cómplice, y aparecieron esas dos personas que muchos (Kise) ya daban por muertos: Kiyoshi Teppei y Nijimura Shuuzou.

Que sí, que muy bien, pero ninguno era LeBron.

Los demás, sin embargo, se llevaron las manos a la cabeza y empezaron a chillar como si estuviesen ante sus ídolos de toda la vida. Kuroko no sabía a cuál de los dos saludar antes, mientras que las chicas no se lo pensaron dos veces antes de ir a abrazar al que más les gustase de los dos.

Kagami por poco se cargó (sin querer) la muleta de Kiyoshi.

Entre tanto alboroto, con Aomine sacando a relucir su lado más infantil y tímido y Murasakibara apoyando su mentón sobre Nijimura, nadie iba a fijarse en cómo le temblaban las piernas a Akashi.

—Nijimura-san, qué alegría verte —saludó Akashi con una voz sosegada, serena, libre de cualquier nerviosismo.

O eso intentó, vaya.

No iba a engañar con trucos tan burdos a Nijimura, que se lo conocía al dedillo, pero tenía la suerte de que su excapitán era en el fondo una persona considerada. Solamente se dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Shuuzou ha jugado alguna vez contra Nash, así que os puede dar algún consejillo —Alex le acarició la cabeza a Nijimura. Esa era una imagen casi sacrílega: el único que podía acariciarle la cabeza a Nijimura, era él mismo.

—No es que sepa de qué pie cojea, pero espero poder ayudaros con algo.

—En tal caso —Akashi dio un par de pasos en dirección a Nijimura, recuperando toda su confianza de golpe—, deberías revisar lo que Aida-san, Momoi y yo hemos ideado.

La entrenadora Aida iba a decir algo al respecto, pero Momoi le guiñó un ojo y se tapó los labios con el dedo índice.

—¿Como en los viejos tiempos?

—Como en los viejos tiempos —respondió Akashi, por fin en sintonía con la sonrisa calmada y nostálgica de Nijimura.

 

 

 

  1. **Nijimura en Fukuda Sougo (II)**



 

Akashi movió cielo y tierra para organizar un partido amistoso con el Fukuda. Por supuesto, un instituto imponente, pero no imprescindible en el panorama nacional como lo era el Fukuda, aceptó de buen grado. No todos los días el mejor equipo del país mostraba interés hacia un equipo perdido de Shizuoka.

Una de las primeras cosas que vio Akashi en aquel instituto fue a Haizaki con un moratón en el ojo. No había que ser ningún lince para imaginarse quién había sido el autor de semejante obra de arte.

—¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? Si es Akashi-sama. —Haizaki lo miró con desprecio—. Se te ve el plumero a la legua.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué te da derecho a hablarle así a Sei-chan?

—Mibuchi, basta. Este tipo no merece tu atención —Akashi lo miró de lado— ni la de nadie.

Akashi continuó con el protocolo que había que seguir cuando se visitaba un instituto ajeno. Aun así, entre palabras corteses y sonrisas vacías, Akashi buscaba con la mirada a Nijimura.

El Fukuda no era tan bueno como para poder prescindir de un jugador de la talla de Nijimura, y mucho menos contra un coloso como lo era Rakuzan.

—Perdón —Akashi se dirigió al capitán del Fukuda—, ¿podría preguntar por Nijimura-san?

Se escuchó una risotada sardónica de fondo. No le iba a dar el placer a Haizaki de sentirse azorado por su culpa.

—¿Nijimura? —repitió, confundido—. Haizaki, ¿tú sabes algo de dónde anda Nijimura?

—Ni puta idea. Tampoco es que me quite el sueño —alegó Haizaki con un gesto increíblemente ácido.

Ahí había algo raro. Nijimura era lo suficientemente disciplinado como para hacer acto de presencia a tiempo, y más siendo Rakuzan su contrincante.

Además, Akashi quería pensar que era especial para Nijimura.

—¡Ey, Akashi!

Akashi se dio la vuelta y vio a Nijimura, enfundado en un uniforme tradicional negro, y con una sonrisa casual. Extendió los brazos en busca de un abrazo, pero Akashi estaba demasiado ocupado desentrañando el rompecabezas como para darse cuenta de algo así.

Así que el abrazo de Nijimura le pilló desprevenido.

—¿Qué, no me saludas? ¿Te has olvidado de quién soy o qué te pasa?

Nijimura le pasó un brazo por los hombros, risueño.

—No formas parte del equipo de baloncesto —sentenció Akashi— y esto no es una pregunta.

—¿Y? —Nijimura frunció el ceño.

—No me lo esperaba, nada más.

Se sintió un poco tonto al comprobar que Nijimura estaba resoplando. Tal vez aquel tema no era el más propicio en estos momentos.

—En fin, Akashi, estos tíos son bastante buenos —aseguró con tono burlón—, pero sé que tú eres mejor. Vas a acabar con ellos.

—¡Eh, que te estamos oyendo! —gritó el escolta del equipo.

—¡Que te calles! —contestó Nijimura antes de volver a mirar a Akashi con gesto severo— Sé que vas a ganar, ¿vale? Pero aun así voy a animar al Fukuda. Ni se te ocurra subestimarlos.

Nijimura le lanzó una mirada cómplice, aunque algo tímida, a Haizaki, que fingía que no llevaba todo el rato atento a su conversación. Algo había cambiado entre ellos dos.

Así fue cómo Akashi se dio cuenta de qué era exactamente aquello que tanto temía.

 

 

  1. **Nijimura durante la final entre Rakuzan y Seirin (II)**



 

Akashi se lavó la cara una última vez antes de salir del vestuario. Hayama le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda y le comentó algo que no llegó a captar. Estaba demasiado ensimismado reviviendo algunas de las jugadas del partido.

Si él no hubiese jugado como un muñeco sin vida y no se hubiese dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, quizás ahora…

Se recordó que quedaba el año que viene. Mibuchi, Hayama y Nebuya iban a seguir con él.

Mayuzumi, sin embargo…

—¡Akashi!

El corazón de Akashi por poco dio una voltereta. Ante él, apoyado en la pared con semblante consternado, estaba Nijimura.

Debía de estar decepcionado. Enfadado, incluso. Akashi agachó la cabeza.

Este era el triste personajillo al que Nijimura había dejado al mando de todo.

—Akashi —repitió, esta vez más relajado—, gran partido.

—¿Perdón? —Akashi levantó la vista del suelo.

La sensación de tener la palma de la mano de Nijimura sobre su cabeza era algo tan familiar como lejano. Volvió a dudar de si estaba de verdad ante él o si era producto de su imaginación. Por otra parte, era imposible que esta sonrisa tan cálida y amable no fuese real.

—Pues eso, que has hecho un partidazo. Caray, Akashi —chasqueó la lengua—, me quito el sombrero. Has estado increíble, de verdad.

—Y aun así, he perdido —contestó con un hilito de voz.

Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba ser tan débil.

Le había prometido una revancha digna a Kuroko y una venganza dulcísima a sus compañeros, pero ahora no quería más que dejar de hacer promesas que no sabía si podría cumplir.

—Eh, ¿qué es esa cara de chucho pateado? No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti —Nijimura lo atrajo hacia sí, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Akashi.

Seguramente Nijimura lo había visto en sus peores momentos, como cuando abandonó a sus compañeros o pasó a ser un pelele que no hacía más que entorpecer las jugadas. Presenció cómo trató a Mayuzumi.

Pese a todo aquello, Nijimura no dudó en estrecharle con fuerza entre sus brazos y decirle que estaba orgulloso de él. Akashi pensó por un momento en Haizaki y Aomine y en todas esas veces que Nijimura había creído en ellos cuando cualquier otro ya habría tirado la toalla; tal vez ahora Nijimura estuviese haciendo lo mismo con Akashi. Apostando por el caballo perdedor. Creyendo en quien había tocado fondo.

—Akashi, sabes mejor que nadie cómo aprovechar los puntos fuertes de tus compañeros. Eso no es algo que pueda hacer todo el mundo, ¿sabes? —Nijimura le acarició la nuca. Era terrorífico lo fácil que podía leerle la mente—. Y ya me dirás cuántos jugadores de metro setenta pueden hacer un mate.

Un comentario tan gratuito que podría —y _debería_ — sacarle de quicio, esta vez le resultó gracioso. Quizás porque esa fuese la intención de Nijimura: hacerle sonreír un poco.

Huelga decir que lo consiguió.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevo desde el 2014 con ganas de escribir algo de Nijimura en el Fukuda y no me puedo creer que mi primer intento sea en una recopilación de oneshots nijiaka. Ups.


End file.
